The Dark Side of the Sun
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: AU. InuTaisho's life takes a drastic turn with the birth of his second son, a hanyou.
1. Prologue

It had all happened so quickly. He knew he'd been pinned to the Goshinboku for some time. How long ago that had been, he couldn't even begin to guess. All he could remember from before had been the priestess, Kikyou, aiming an arrow at him and binding him to the sacred tree. And something had awakened him. What, he wasn't sure of, either, but it had happened. Now before him stood a monk in black and purple robes with some prayer beads over his right hand, a girl in strange clothing that emanated a great amount of power, and a group of demon exterminators, one of them female. They smelled like a family unit. One of his father's guards, NatsuMaru he believed, had captured the lead exterminator and held a blade to his throat. Natsumaru had demanded that the strange girl release him, which she had done immediately. He'd wanted to kill her but the guard had advised against it, and he'd seen the wisdom in it. The monk had an unusual air about him, as if he carried a secret weapon of some sort. There were the demon exterminators to factor in as well.

He had just stepped down and away from the tree when he caught a familiar scent on the wind. There were tears mingled in with his brother's scent. _He must have ran into _her, he thought, his head glancing in his brother's direction. The female exterminator had turned, her blade drawn, at the same time as everyone else, just as his brother ran into the small clearing . . . and into the female's katana. It had happened all to fast and he couldn't reach his brother quick enough.

"Se . . . Sesshomaru . . ."

He caught his brother as he fell backwards, crimson staining the all white kimono that all demon royalty wore. Pain-filled amber eyes gazed up at him and his brother's ears twitched slightly. Sweat began to bead on the younger demon's forehead, tears still streaking down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru . . ."

"Shh, Inuyasha," he soothed. "It's all right now. It's all right. I'm back now. You'll be okay now. I promise you."

"My Lord, we must get out of here," NatsuMaru urged. "Your father is close by. He'll know what to do. Please. We must go!"

Sesshomaru nodded numbly and gathered his brother in his arms. The humans nearby still posed a threat and _she_ was close by as well. He couldn't let her see Inuyasha like this. Then he ran, NatsuMaru behind, and memories trailed in their wake . . .


	2. Chapter 1

"My Lord! My Lord!"

InuTaisho looked up as one of his vassals came running towards him. Sesshomaru and his mother, Yashira, glanced up as well. The vassal had an air of panic and urgency about him. InuTaisho set his chopsticks down, his golden gaze bringing the male to a halt. He bowed quickly before them.

"My Lord," he panted. "I bring news from the Lady Izayoi on her . . . condition."

If it had been possible, the temperature in the room had dropped considerably. InuTaisho half-fancied he could see his breath, despite the summertime weather, and he felt more than saw the murderous glare his son shot him. Still, what was done had been done. He couldn't change what had happened. And he knew what condition the vassal spoke of. The Lady Izayoi was with child. _His_ child.

"What about her condition?" InuTaisho demanded, ignoring his wife and son. The vassal remained bowed but he had at least caught his breath.

"She has sent word . . . she . . . she gave birth to a son four days ago . . . As soon as he came into the world, she sent the word."

"I see," he murmured, rising to his feet. "Prepare a mount. I wish to be on my way within the hour."

"Yes, my Lord."

He hurried off as InuTaisho turned to Yashira and Sesshomaru. Their expressions had not changed but he hadn't expected them to. This child was his responsibility. Not theirs.

"Sesshomaru . . ."

"I'm not going with you, Father," the youth stated firmly. "I do not wish to see the Lady Izayoi."

"I know, my son," he sighed, "and I'm not going to ask you to travel with me at this time."

"Then what is it you wish of me, Father?"

"I would like for you to retrieve an article of clothing strong with your scent," InuTaisho replied. "And to act in my stead while I'm away."

"You intend for this child to live!" Sesshomaru's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Hai," he nodded. "I do. He is my son and I will treat him as such. Now go."

"Yes, Father." Sesshomaru rose to his feet and went to retrieve what he had requested. Yashira gave him a curious stare.

"He will be tormented for what he is," she stated, her voice soft yet maintaining an icy edge. "He is hanyou and will become a target for all who despise you. And Izayoi's father despises you."

"I know," InuTaisho sighed sadly. "But as long as he is alive, I will not take any action against Izayoi and her father. They both know it."

"Tai," Yashira murmured.

"I know what you're going to say, Yashira, but I'm not going to change my mind. I know all about Izayoi's attempt to start a war between me and her father. However, if I kill them, I could end up facing a human revolt in our domain. He's already promised as much, and, that is something no one can afford."

"Tai . . ."

"That's when I'd told him that Izayoi carried my child . . . I could smell it on her even then . . . He threatened to kill the child as soon as it was born . . . I don't want to lose another child, Yashira . . ."

"So you did the only thing you could think of . . . You threatened him back," she stated flatly.

"No, Yashira. I did not just threaten him . . . I vowed that I would avenge the child's death by publically executing him and Izayoi both. That I would make sure _everyone_ knew of the crime. It was the only thing I could think of at the time to save that child."

To that, Yashira blinked, her expression changing slightly. InuTaisho lowered his gaze from her and focused on the rest of his uneaten food. He didn't want to fight, not now. After the vassal had delivered his message, he'd lost his appetite.

'This day . . . how I've longed for it . . . and yet I've feared it. Kami, forgive me for what about I'm about to put my child through.'

888888888

Sesshomaru watched with mild disgust as his father took off towards the north, a small bundle under his arm. He had chosen an old obi of his that he hadn't worn for some time. His father had sniffed at it before nodding his approval. Then InuTaisho had left without another word or glance. Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards his mother, sadness filling his heart.

'Why did the Gods have to grant my wish this way? Why a half-breed? Why?'

He suppressed a sigh as Yashira re-entered the palace. She was beautiful, he though and he couldn't understand why his father had turned to a human female for another child. Sesshomaru had seen Izayoi once. That had been a few months after her pregnancy had been announced. The woman couldn't hold a flame when compared to his mother. Izayoi looked like any typical Japanese woman with her soft brown eyes and long raven hair. Yashira shimmered like a polished diamond with her long, flowing silver hair and deep amber eyes. There were times he wished he would have inherited more of her facial markings. She had a single smooth stripe on each of her cheeks, orchid in colour, in addition to silver stars adorning her temples and a golden crescent moon on her forehead.

'Father is a fool,' he thought contemptuously as he followed his mother inside. 'He can't even see what it is that he has. He's probably going to bring Izayoi and that half-breed here.'

"Something bothering you, Sesshomaru?"

"No, Mother," he replied. "Why do you ask?"

"You have this strange look on your face," Yashira commented. "What are you thinking?"

"It's nothing, Mother."

Her eyes grabbed a hold of his, searching. He felt himself being hooked by those amber depths. She always knew when he wasn't being completely honest with her. Always. He could never escape it.

"Something is bothering you, my son. I can see it in your eyes . . . Tell me . . . What troubles you?"

"Mother . . ."

"Is it the Lady Izayoi . . . or your brother?"

Sesshomaru averted his eyes. She knew. How, he couldn't even begin to guess but she knew.

"The Lady Izayoi and the hanyou . . ."

"You're angry at your father for this child's birth," she stated.

"Hai . . ."

"But there is more . . . Isn't there, Sesshomaru?"

The words caught in his throat. How could he tell her that his greatest wish had come true at the expense of her happiness? It killed him to envision her look of horror at such a confession.

"Mother . . ."

"Shhh . . . It's all right, my child. You don't have to tell me anything more if you don't want to. Just promise me . . . you won't take your anger at your father out on this child . . . He is the product of a union he never asked for . . . And there is more to this situation than what you know about."

"Do you say this because of Uncle Hiroshi?"

"Hai . . . I do, Sesshomaru," she smiled, laying a hand against his cheek.

"I shall do my best, Mother . . . and I will try to treat my brother as such, especially if Father brings him and Izayoi here to live. But I will _not_ treat her as family. No matter what Father says."

"Do not alienate her, Sesshomaru," Yashira cautioned. "As I said, there is more to this than what you realize."

She turned around and disappeared before he could question her further. Then he shook his head. Whatever was going on, he'd find out in good time. In the meantime, he had duties to see to. His father had left him to act as regent and he did not intend to fail in his father's request.

888888888

Yashira crept quietly through the palace. It didn't matter if the inuyoukai servants heard her or not. They were able to detect her by scent alone. No, it wasn't the inuyoukai servants she wanted to avoid. They had served her and InuTaisho's families for many, many years, and knew when to approach her. It was the newer of the human servants she wanted to avoid. InuTaisho had made it painfully clear that they were not to be harmed, no matter how inquisitive they go, and Yashira had a habit of lashing out whenever they got to close to her, especially when she wanted to be alone.

'It's better to be safe than to raise InuTaisho's ire,' she told herself as she opened the door to a lightly dusted room. It smelled of the dust as well as sunshine, sakura . . . and old memories. Sakura petals littered the floor in front of a large window that faced the south.

The room itself had once been Sesshomaru's room and it had been specifically chosen to act as a nursery because of the amount of light it allowed in. Not too much, not too little – any child could rest comfortably in this room and it had helped that it wasn't too far from her and InuTaisho's room.

'He'll probably want to use this room for his new son . . . and I can't say that I'd blame him if he does . . . but I don't want another child to be in this room. I don't think I could take it.'

She closed her eyes for a moment, willing away the pain that had stabbed her in the heart and the tears that threatened to follow. It had to go away, no one could ever find out the heartache that she endured. Her eyes opened. As quietly as she had entered, Yashira slipped out of the room. Her time as a child-bearer had ended, though she still remained as the alpha. She had to make room for others.

'But they shall receive no compassion, no sympathy from me. Not any more. I am done. I shall become a heart of ice, and nothing shall melt me.'

888888888

InuTaisho sighed softly as Izayoi's home came into view. It had been nine months since he had made what he'd considered to be the biggest mistake of his long life. But he couldn't call it a mistake. Not anymore. A child had resulted as a consequence of his actions, and he'd be damned if he made his infant suffer because of it. The Gods already knew he'd endure much suffering in years to come.

'And if Izayoi should someone more suitable for her, I shall not put a stop to it. I shall take my son to live with me when he is older and stronger. And I don't care if Izayoi will allow it or not. I will not let some other male to take advantage of him living with her. I simply will not.'

He approached the palace at a steady gait, the guards allowing him passage to the main entrance. InuTaisho kept his back straight and his head held high. He ruled over these lands. Sure, they were divided amongst many nobles, youkai and human alike, but he reigned supreme over them. If one noble had a problem with another, he'd see to it that everything was taken care of.

'And one day . . . it shall be Sesshomaru who rules over my lands. That is the way it must be.'

InuTaisho brought his mount to a halt and leapt nimbly to the ground. He strode inside the palace with a purpose – to find Izayoi and his son. Nothing more, nothing less. Sniffing gingerly, he picked up Izayoi's scent – and that of his infant – then made his way to her chambers.

'This is it. I am obligating myself to this child . . . No, I'm not . . . I've _already_ obligated myself to this child. And there is no going back.'

Cautiously, InuTaisho entered Izayoi's bed chamber. The young woman lay propped up against a wall, a small bundle in her arms. She smiled gently as he entered.

"Lord InuTaisho," she murmured. "I'm glad you came."

"Lady Izayoi," he nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good," Izayoi replied. "The little one hardly cries much. He just stares at everything with wide, curious eyes."

"That's good. That's very good." He knelt next to her. "May I see him?"

"Of course. He's your son, after all."

Izayoi carefully handed him the small bundle she'd been holding. He peered under the wrapping at the child sheltered within them and smiled.

The boy had a wealth of unruly, silver hair on the top of his head as well as two fluffy, white ears on either side. He slept contentedly. InuTaisho brought the child to his face, imprinting the child's scent into his memory. A light sniffing noise told him that the infant had done the same.

"How long will you be staying, my lord?"

"A few days, Izayoi. After all, I want my son to know me. Have you named him yet?"

"No," she shook her head. "I thought you'd want to be the one to name him . . . though I _did_ have something in mind . . ."

"Oh?"

"Yes . . . I rather like the name Inuyasha . . ."

"Inuyasha . . ." He mulled it over for a moment then nodded. "Inuyasha it is then. I'm going to walk around for a bit. Do you mind if I take my son with me?"

"Not at all, my lord. Not at all . . . Just one question, though . . ."

"And what is that, Izayoi?"

"I would like to stay here, in my father's home, and keep Inuyasha with me . . . Would that be all right?"

InuTaisho hesitated for a moment. He didn't like the idea. Not one bit. Still, he simply couldn't take Izayoi from her home and Inuyasha was definitely too young to be taken from her.

"Of course, Izayoi," he replied as his stomach twisted itself into several tiny knots. "I trust that you shall take care of him?"

"He's my son," Izayoi exclaimed softly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Nothing," he smiled. "No reason at all."

InuTaisho rose to his feet, careful as not to disturb the sleeping infant.

'A son. I have another son, and he's beautiful,' he thought as he stepped quietly out of the room, nuzzling the babe as he went . . .


	3. Intermission 1

Sesshomaru ran as fast as his legs would carry him and as fast as he dared. He detected his father's scent. InuTaisho wasn't too far away but his brother's blood had begun to overpower his senses. In his arms, Inuyasha whimpered and moaned softly, his body curling around the blade wound. He knew that jostling his brother wasn't helping the bleeding but he had no choice. That girl, the monk, and the demon exterminators could be following him, and he had to get his brother to their father. For a moment, with the way his brother moaned, Sesshomaru feared that the exterminator's katana had been dipped in poison.

'But I would have detected it,' he reasoned. 'The exterminators always use the same kind of poison. Something strong in scent so as to confuse or chase out a demon.'

"Please hold on, Inuyasha . . . I'll find Father . . . He'll know what to do."

"I know you will," Inuyasha croaked out. "I . . ."

"Shhh . . . don't talk . . . Save your strength, little brother. You're going to need it."

Sesshomaru ran on.

888888888

InuTaisho paced impatiently. He had detected the scent of blood on the wind. Inuyasha's blood. He had also detected his oldest son's and his captain's scents; they were rushing towards the clearing where he and his small group of warriors had fallen back to.

It had been strategic, his retreat. They weren't even out to attack. He had only came here because Inuyasha had insisted, stating that it would be possible to revive Sesshomaru. And the hanyou had not given up in trying to persuade him. His son kept telling him about the dreams he'd been having, about a strange girl from another world with the same powers as the priestess who had pinned Sesshomaru. Finally, he had relented, selecting only the most trustworthy of his guards to accompany him and his son. Now he wondered if it had been wise to bring his hanyou son with him. Dread had begun to work its way into his heart, and it continued to grow as the scent of Inuyasha's blood came closer.

'Kami, please let both of my boys be all right,' he prayed. 'Please.'

Fifty years before, his oldest son had been pinned to a tree by a priestess and a powerful one at that. The priestess had been guarding a jewel called the Shikon no Tama. It had been said over many centuries that the Shikon no Tama possessed incredible powers. Many sought after it. Demons could increase their strength a hundred fold and more. Hanyous could either become human or demon, depending on their desires. Humans could make a simple wish and have it be granted. For the longest time, though, InuTaisho had ignored the jewel – he had always believed that the longer he lived, the more powerful he became, and it had proven true. He'd even taught his children that the jewel would not serve them well, and that they had to accept their strengths and weaknesses for what they were worth. Only by accepting them could they make themselves stronger. InuTaisho had especially pressed the issue with Inuyasha, making sure that his hanyou son knew that his father did not want him any other way and how proud he was to have him. Then one of his advisors had reminded him that the Shikon no Tama could grant humans wishes at the same time a rumour that Izayoi sought the jewel had reached him. Fear had gripped him then as it did now. Izayoi had made it known that she wanted Inuyash dead and she'd do whatever it would take to make it happen. So InuTaisho had done the only thing he could think – he sent Sesshomaru after the jewel with the order to destroy it.

'I should have done it myself,' he told himself for the millionth time. 'This wouldn't be happening. Sesshomaru wouldn't have been pinned to that tree and Inuyasha wouldn't have had to live with the belief that he'd gone after it so he could become a full youkai. Damn Izayou. Damn her for hurting Inuyasha like this.'

Sesshomaru and NatsuMaru crashing into the clearing brought him out of his musings, Inuyasha, he saw, being cradled in his older brother's arms. Blood dripped from the hanyou to the ground, and it had soaked the once white kimono. They came to a halt before him.

'No . . . this can't be happening . . . My child . . . Kami, no . . . please . . .'

"Father . . . Inuyasha's hurt . . . He needs help," Sesshomaru panted. He handed the hanyou over. "Please . . . help him."

InuTaisho took his youngest son into his arms, remembering a time when the hanyou had looked just as pale as he did at that moment, the time he had come to live with his demon family . . .


	4. Chapter 2

"Get out of my sight!" An arm swung out and connected with the small child's cheek. He staggered to the side from the blow and fell to his knees, dropping the small bundle of flowers he had picked just for her. Footsteps, loud and heavy, ran into the room.

"My Lady, are you all right?"

"I'm fine," she replied. Her gaze turned towards him and hardened. "My _son_ can't seem get it through his thick head to stay away from me. Do you see what he brought me?" His mother reached down and grabbed a tiny bundle of the flowers. "Weeds! He brought me weeds!" She threw them violently to the ground then began to sob.

"Oh, my Lady," the servant murmured sympathetically, embracing the distraught woman gently. "Do not worry. I shall take care of him for you."

He had watched the entire exchange silently, each word and action stabbing him in the heart. She was his mother! How could she not see how much he loved her? He had picked the flowers to show her how much he loved her! His grandfather had already made it painfully clear – at the very least, a broken arm, a bloody nose, and sprained ankle clear – that no one wanted to hear what he had to say. The old man had pounded it, literally, into him to not make a single sound, not even a whimper, so he couldn't tell his mother that he loved her. That left him with finding other ways to show her. Kisses and hugs had failed, despite repeated attempts. They had only earned him severe and sound beatings each time. Then he had seen another child running up to his mother, a fistful of flowers in hand, and it had given him an idea. An idea that had now backfired in his face.

The servant released his mother then snatched him by his hair, yanking him to his feet and dragging him out of the room. He knew where they were going, where everyone always took him whenever they believed he needed to be punished: It was the only underground pantry in the palace . . . and his room for the most part. Along the way, his small form smashed and slammed into whatever hard surface the servant could find. They passed other servants as well, all of them taking the opportunity to spit on him or beat him. Nearly everyday of his life had been like this: Constant ridicule and humiliation, constant degradation . . . and constant pain. The only times they eased up were when his father came to visit.

"I'm going to enjoy this, half-breed," the servant snarled, dropping him into the cellar. "Especially now since your father is gone! Now you can't find back! But then . . . you never were able to before."

He barely had the time to curl up to protect himself when the servant landed next to him and began to rain a variety of punches and kicks on him. Blood started to fill his mouth and gush from his nose. Skin tore. His head spun around in circles as the assault continued, but no sound came from him. Crying had never spared him the agony of the beatings, and it had never conveyed the message to his father that he wanted to go with him. His head slammed into a stone wall at that moment, nearly knocking him out. Hope had become too big of a word for his small soul to hold on to.

'I'd be better off dead,' he thought as darkness consumed him.

888888888

InuTaisho let out a small puff of air as he stared at the crescent moon. Three weeks had passed since he had seen his youngest son, Inuyasha, and something troubled him about the youth. From what he had been able to observe, Inuyasha barely ate, never spoke, and he had clung to him as if his life had depended on it. Izayoi had explained nearly everything away as best she could, wearing the sweetest of smiles as she did so. He was a growing boy prone to periods when he wasn't that hungry, he hardly ever saw his father so he was bound to cling to him . . . but she hadn't been able to sufficiently explain why he wouldn't take or make a single noise. It didn't make any sense to the demon lord and it bothered him to no end. He'd wanted to bring Inuyasha back with him, to stay, so he could meet his brother and other members of his demon family, but Izayoi kept refusing him. Inuyasha still needed her, she kept stating, and she had to keep him close to her, to keep him safe from harm. If he pressed the issue, Izayoi ended the conversation, often with a threat. It happened every time he visited his child, each visit adding to his already growing concern.

'He grows paler and thinner each time I see him,' he thought, 'and he acts like he wants to tell me something. But he's afraid. His actions, his behaviour . . . his eyes . . . I need to bring him here . . . He'll do better here, I'm sure of it. I'm not going to take no for an answer the next time I'm there. If she wants to make threats, so can I.'

"Father?"

Slowly, he turned around to face his oldest son. Amber eyes gazed back at him, a small amount of concern reflecting in them.

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

"Is there something wrong, Father?"

"You could say that," InuTaisho sighed. He moved away from the window he'd been staring out. Sesshomaru tilted his head slightly.

"Would it have anything to do with my little brother, this trouble that bothers you so?"

InuTaisho raised a questioning eyebrow at him. Sesshomaru merely shrugged. "You're always brooding after you see him, Father. After your battle with Ryokotsusei, your visits with him have become less and less . . . And I know that you've been attacked by many demons because of Inuyasha. More so than usual, that is."

"I see," he murmured. He knew what other demons said about him – his father had gone through the same thing after Hiroshi had been born – and it didn't surprise him that Sesshomaru would 'hear' things that others would not dare to say to his face. Demons seeking political sway often targeted the full-blooded offspring, usually in hopes of bringing down the targeted parent.

"Father, if you're that worried about Inuyasha, go see him," his son stated. "Put your mind at ease."

"I would," he confessed, "but I'd have to send word to Izayoi first then wait for her to reply back. I can't show up unannounced anymore."

"Why? Why would you have to send word first, Father? He's _your_ son as much as he is hers. You should be able to see him anytime you wish."

"Because . . . because Izayoi made me promise that I would. That's why I cannot show up whenever I feel like it."

"That's not right, Father . . ."

"You think that I don't know that!" he exploded. "But she threatened to send him away, to make sure that I'd never see him again if I didn't give my word. And I didn't want to take that chance."

InuTaisho paused to regain his composure. When he was certain that he had done so, he continued. "I'm not happy with this arrangement, Sesshomaru. And I'm not satisfied with just visiting him for a few days then leaving again. I want him _here_, where I can see him and make sure he's protected." His voice lowered. "There is something wrong with that child, Sesshomaru, terribly wrong. I see it every time I'm there. He barely eats, doesn't even speak to me or make the slightest of sounds, and he holds on to me as if his very life depends on it. There's something he wants to tell me . . . but he's afraid of something . . . I can see it on his face and in his eyes . . . I just want him here . . ."

"I take it you've asked Lady Izayoi about Inuyasha coming here to live but she refuses to let it happen."

"Every time, Sesshomaru. Every time. But the next visit will be different. Your brother _will_ come here to live, I swear it." InuTaisho placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "When he does, Sesshomaru, I want you to take him under your wing and teach him, look after him. Protect him when I'm not here. He is the only sibling you'll ever have. You must cherish him. Promise me that you'll do this."

"Father . . ."

"Promise me!"

"Hai, Father," he sighed softly. "I promise I will look after Inuyasha."

"Thank you," InuTaisho smiled gently. "I feel more at ease now. Thank you."

He released the younger demon then turned back to his window. Sesshomaru's promise _had_ eased some of his worries and he felt he could rest easier. The only problem that remained was getting Inuyasha there. And he would bring his son back, even if it meant he had to sneak him out of Tatsu's castle to do so.

'Tomorrow . . . I'll start composing the letter to Izayoi tomorrow and send it out as soon as possible . . . I'm not going to wait any longer. Don't worry, my son . . . I _am_ coming for you. I swear it.'

888888888

The entire palace had been shrouded in darkness as the luminescent figure glided towards the main door. He'd already told the guards that he was leaving, enabling him to leave unchallenged. A mount waited outside for him. He required stealth for his self-imposed mission and the stable hand had assured him that he would have the swiftest and quietest mount available. Even so, he wouldn't reach his destination until mid-morning. Depending on how long it took, he hoped to be back by nightfall with a child in tow.

'But it has to be done. If Father is right and there is something wrong with Inuyasha, then it's up to me to find out. I can't leave it up to him. Not anymore.'

Sesshomaru stepped out into the cool night air, and paused for a moment. He had to be careful. One slip of the tongue by anyone and everything could end disastrously, not only for him, but for his father and his brother as well.

'But Izayoi never said that _I_ had to send word to visit my little brother,' he told himself as he climbed onto the two-headed dragonet's back. 'And it's time that I met Inuyasha. Whether Izayoi likes it or not.'

He rode off into the night.

888888888

Izayoi hummed softly as her feet slid gracefully across the floor. Her son was nowhere in sight but she had an idea as to where he was.

'Where he needs to be,' she thought bitterly. 'The filthy, little half-breed. If it weren't for him, InuTaisho would be dead. But I will have my revenge on him. Inuyasha will pay the price for his father. I swear it. And to think that that stupid child adores me. How pathetic.'

She passed over a trapdoor and paused. The sound of a whip cracking floated up to her ears. A few lashings would be enough to cause the small boy to whimper involuntarily, something the servants aimed for every time. Any noise he made allowed for more punishment. Inuyasha knew the rules, and he always, always obeyed them. However, his obedience never spared him from the daily beatings. She and her father had seen to it.

"You can't see her!" came the cry of a female servant.

Izayoi furrowed her brow at the sudden sound of shouting. Someone was trying to see her and unexpectedly at that. She hated it when nobles, especially allies of InuTaisho, came to visit her unannounced. They always wanted to see Inuyasha, constantly asking about the boy's whereabouts and his health. Coming up with excuses had becoming increasingly difficult, having found out the hard way once that hanyou children couldn't contract the same illnesses as human children.

'No matter, though,' she told herself, steeling herself for what promised to be a harrowing encounter. The shouting had not abated at all, indicating that whoever had "dropped by" was extremely determined to see her. 'I can always use my charms to get rid of whoever it is.'

"I still wish to see her," a cold voice intoned. A male voice. She shivered slightly.

'This is going to a little harder than usual. No matter. I shall still have my way with this fool,' she thought.

"I told you she's . . ." the servant began to repeat. They rounded the corner right in front of her and she felt her blood chilling. The one whom her servant argued with had long silver hair, golden-amber eyes, elongated ears, a crescent moon in the center of his forehead, and two smooth stripes on each of his cheeks and arms. Her heart sank to her knees when she saw him. A demon. An inu demon at that. Her chances of deterring him had become almost non-existent. She had learned from experience with InuTaisho that inu demons were a stubborn race with a keen intellect, eyesight, and sense of smell. And there was something oddly familiar about this demon, though she couldn't quite place her finger on what it was.

"Indisposed?" One eyebrow raised itself. "She looks fine to me."

"I'm sorry, milady," the servant apologized, ignoring the demon next to her. "He just barged in. I couldn't stop him . . ."

"It's quite all right," Izayoi stated. "Leave us."

"Yes, milady." The girl quickly bowed then scurried off. Izayoi watched her go before turning her attention back to the demon who had come to visit her.

'Here goes nothing.' She silently crossed her fingers and prayed her ploy would work.

"Greetings, my lord. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

888888888

"Greetings, my lord. To what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

Sesshomaru had to refrain from attacking the woman in front of him. From the moment he had landed, a strong sense of . . . _something_ had overwhelmed him. The scent of blood – a hanyou's blood – had assaulted him as he strode through the halls, and he'd had to demand to see Izayoi. Fortunately for him, no one had asked him his name and he had not given it. _Unfortunately_ for them, their lack of respect for him would cost Tatsu dearly. He idly relished in the thought of telling them who he was _after_ he had Inuyasha in his arms and watching them cringe in horror but that was something he could not do. To do so would be to jeopardize his mission and his brother's life. He focused his gaze on the princess of the palace.

'It'll be better this way, them not realizing who I am.'

"I wish to see the hanyou," he stated simply. "Now."

"I-Inuyasha? You wish to see I-Inuyasha?" she stammered.

"I do. Bring him to me. Now."

"But my lord . . . he is in his room . . . Sleeping."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the woman before him. The words she had just spoken had been a lie. He knew his brother's scent – his father always brought something back that smelled of the hanyou, often having the child's scent over him as well – and his brother was close. Very close, the scent of his blood had become strong.

"Do not toy with me, Izayoi," he said in a low tone. "I am not like the human nobles you're used to dealing with. The hanyou is close. I can smell him."

She flinched at his tone and paled. Her heart had begun to beat faster. He could hear it and smell hints of fear radiating from her.

"Bring me the hanyou, Izayoi," he commanded, "and I shall let you live. I'll even overlook the disrespectfulness of your servants and not kill them for their transgressions. Do I make myself clear?"

"Y-yes, my lord . . ."

Izayoi slowly turned around and took six steps before kneeling down to shove aside a brightly coloured rug. He kept his anger in check as she lifted up a trapdoor then looked up at him. The smell of blood, damp earth, urine, fecal matter, and something else he couldn't quite identify yet wafted up to greet his nose. His brother's scent had begun to interlace with that of death. He couldn't deny it, even if he had wanted to. Sesshomaru growled, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Bring. Him. To. Me. Now."

"Y-y-yes, m-my l-lord!"

If his tone before hadn't scared her, it had now. She scrambled down the ladder, hushed whoever was down there with his brother – some human males; their voices were too deep to be that of a child's – then carefully made her way back up. He watched her guardedly as she approached him, a tiny form in her arms. Timidly, she lay the child at his feet then backed away, her head lowered in submission. Keeping his senses in full alert, Sesshomaru knelt down, picked his brother up, and left.

888888888

"Father!"

InuTaisho raised his head at Sesshomaru's voice. He'd been in the middle of composing a formal letter to Izayoi and would have ignored his oldest had he not detected a hint of urgency in his son's call. Since earlier that morning, no one had been able to tell him where his heir had disappeared to, not even his own retainer, Jaken. The sun had already begun to set when Sesshomaru made his presence known.

'Now I'll find out where he went to,' InuTaisho thought idly as he got to his feet. 'It isn't like him to just take off like that. At least not without telling me or Jaken where he's going.'

He had stepped into the main hall when Sesshomaru appeared before him, holding a small bundle wrapped in his white kimono in his arms. The younger demon's lithe form shook slightly, as if he fought to keep some hidden anger in check. InuTaisho opened his mouth to inquire what had happened and where he had been when he stopped. The bundle in Sesshomaru's arms had twitched slightly and a barely audible whimper escaped from it. That, however, had not been what had truly caught his attention.

'Blood. There is blood on him. Inuyasha's blood. He . . . he has Inuyasha?'

His arms trembled and shook as Sesshomaru thrust the bundle towards him and he took it. He barely even noticed as his oldest ran off once more. Instead, his attention focused on the child he held in his arms, one hand brushing back the fabric that hid the boy. InuTaisho's jaw dropped at what he saw.

Both of Inuyasha's eyes appeared to be swollen shut. His lips were also swollen and caked with blood. His hair, from what he could tell, had become matted with dirt, more blood, and something so foul that it made his nose cringe. Bruises marred the child's pale face and his ears had been scratched to the point where they almost had no fur. This was _not_ the same child he had seen three weeks ago.

"My Lord . . ."

InuTaisho blinked and looked up to see another inu demon in front of him. He barely recognized the singular silver stripe on the male's right cheek that marked him as the tribal healer. Behind the male stood Sesshomaru, a mournful expression on his face.

"Shinsei . . ." he whispered. The other nodded.

"Hai, my Lord . . . Sesshomaru told me that your youngest was here and required my help."

Shinsei moved as if to take the child from him. He reacted instantly, instinctually, his arms wrapping tighter around the small boy and growling.

"My Lord," he sighed. "I pose no threat to the child. You know this. And Sesshomaru has told me of his injuries. He needs my help. Please . . . do not fight me on this. Not with his life hanging in the balance."

The healer was right. He knew it. But InuTaisho still felt reluctant to hand Inuyasha over. His child _needed_ him and he didn't want him to feel like he'd been abandoned.

'But Shinsei still needs to save him,' InuTaisho thought, his feet beginning to move of their own accord. Shinsei and Sesshomaru fell into step behind him. He knew where Shinsei's home was, having given it to the healer when he first came into his inheritance. 'He's right about that. I just hope it isn't too late to save him.'

888888888

'Sleep . . . I just want to sleep.' The ache in his body, however, kept him from falling completely into sweet, dark blissfulness. 'Please, Kami . . . don't let me hurt anymore . . . I don't want to hurt anymore.'

He felt his head being lifted and a cup pressed to his lips. A warm liquid snaked its way down his throat. Despite the pain in his mouth and throat, he swallowed eagerly, greedily. It didn't have too foul of a taste to it and he recognized it for what it was. It had been a while since he'd had anything good to drink. And if he was being something to drink, especially medicine . . .

'Father's coming.'

That thought alone gave him enough strength to hold on . . . and to endure the pain that his body was in.

888888888

InuTaisho ran his fingers through his silvery hair as he and Sesshomaru waited in silence outside Shinsei's home. The healer had insisted that there was nothing more for the demon lord to do except wait. He'd let him know when he'd be able to see his son.

As they had waited, Sesshomaru had quietly filled him in on the reason why he had disappeared and what he had found when he got Tatsu's palace. Then the silence had overtaken them and a thousand thoughts had flooded his mind. Out of all of the servants in the palace, who could have beaten his son to the point of death? How long had it been going on? Why would they want to beat his child so cruelly and severely? Why hadn't Inuyasha spoken of this? Was this why his child always looked so pale and fragile? Why hadn't he picked up on it sooner? Those were only a few of the many questions that had begun to plague him. Mostly, however, he blamed himself for allowing Izayoi to deceive him. As soon as he'd seen Inuyasha and had heard what Sesshomaru had to say, everything began to fall into place. Inuyasha's fearful and shy mannerisms around Tatsu's servants, how he would always wrap himself around him and not let go, how he'd cry whenever he had to leave . . . and Izayoi's request to inform her before he came for his visit.

'She knew what was going on and did nothing to prevent it . . . She wanted to hide it . . . If I only I had persisted more in brining him here . . . He wouldn't be fighting for his life right now. Why, Izayoi? Why would you allow this to happen to your own son?'

He had a feeling he already knew the answer to that last question. The door of Shinsei's home slid open at that moment, breaking his concentration and filling him anew with worry. As he looked up, he felt his breath catching in his throat, especially at the sight of blood on the healer's robes and his grim expression.

"Shinsei . . ."

The healer waved his hand rather dismissively. "He's fine, my Lord. He's fine. I've made him comfortable and he's resting."

"What happened to him?" Sesshomaru inquired quietly. "Just how badly was he injured?" To that, Shinsei sighed.

"It's rather hard to tell at this point exactly everything that's happened to that child. I can say that, on this occasion, he's been whipped. There are many lacerations along his right side, his arm, and back. I'm not entirely sure how or with what, but his right arm is also broken, along with several of his ribs. I've managed to set them but he's going to have some trouble breathing for a few days. But that's only the beginning of it, my Lord."

"Only the beginning?" InuTaisho echoed, his eyes blinking. The healer's head nodded sadly as he lowered himself to the ground.

"They . . ." Shinsei paused, as if feeling out for the right words. "They urinated over him, my Lord, as well as threw their own bowel defecation on top of him . . . and pleasured themselves as well . . . That was the unnameable smell in his hair. Fortunately for him, they didn't violate him. He has bruises from his head to his feet, and infected sores in his mouth. I'm guessing they were feeding him rotten meat. My Lord, I'm surprised he's still alive after everything he's been through."

InuTaisho closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, all of his anxiety washing out of his system. His son would live. Despite the condition he had arrived in, Inuyasha would live and, for that, he'd be eternally grateful. However, his anxiety turned into anger at Tatsu, Izayoi, and the servants in the palace. They would pay and pay dearly for this outrage.

'Calm down,' he told himself. 'Calm down. Inuyasha needs me. I can't do anything to them. Not yet.' His eyes opened slowly to gaze at Shinsei.

"I wish to see him."

The wizened healer merely nodded then scooted to the side to allow him passage. As he started to walk by, Shinsei grabbed his arm.

"My Lord, somehow he is aware. He's unconscious but still aware. I thought I'd have a hard time giving him some broth and the healing potions, considering everything he's gone through. But he drank them, like he knew what they were. Quite eagerly, I might add. He knows something is going on, and he's now determined to survive," he murmured.

"How can you tell?"

"His aura, my Lord." A faint smile crept onto his face. "It changed the moment I gave him the first healing potion. I daresay he is your son."

Shinsei released his arm, allowing him to enter his home. Scanning the room, he found Inuyasha in a corner, propped against the wall with pillows cushioning his head and back. His right arm had been bandaged tightly then placed carefully in a sling so it rested snugly against his body. The youth's eyes were closed, a testament to the healer's words about him resting. InuTaisho knelt next to his son. As lightly and gently as he could, he stroked the boy's cheek and smiled wanely.

'My child . . . Oh, my sweet child . . . No one's going to hurt you like this ever again. And those who have harmed you like this shall pay. One way or another, they shall pay. As your father, I swear it.'


	5. Intermission 2

'Can't think about that now,' he told himself, stretching Inuyasha out on the ground before him. 'He's injured. I can't let him die. Not now. Not ever. Izayoi cannot be allowed to prevail over him.'

"NatsuMaru, there's a small stream not far from here. Bring me some water. We'll need to boil it to make him some tea. And I'll need the herbal satchel that Shinsei gave you."

"Right away, my Lord."

The guard tossed the satchel towards him then took off in the direction of the stream. Sesshomaru knelt next to them as Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open.

"F-father?" he croaked, trying to raise his head some.

"I'm right here, my son," InuTaisho soothed, brushing his hair back. "Everything's going to be all right now. I just need to check your wound then dress it. Okay?" At the hanyou's nod, he quickly removed Inuyasha's kimono and yukata, fingers probing the edges of the wound gently. "Sesshomaru, who did this?"

"A female demon exterminator . . . NatsuMaru had taken the leader of the group hostage and demanded that the strange miko release me. I had just stepped down when Inuyasha's scent came to us . . . The female exterminator had her blade drawn and she turned as Inuyasha ran blindly into the small clearing where we were at. They were too close and he was going too fast to stop. He . . . he ran directly into the blade itself . . ."

"I see . . ." He sniffed tentatively at the wound. "No poison on the blade . . . none in the wound so that's a relief . . . It's starting to heal but the blade went too deep . . . He's lost too much blood. We need to bind it and quickly before he loses anymore."

Bandages were brought forth as well as some sake. While he didn't like the smell or the taste of it, the drink itself cleansed wounds rather well. InuTaisho began to tend his son's injury. How his life, and the lives of his family, had changed with this child . . .


	6. Chapter 3

A quick note on how this story is set up: There is a prologue (which is labeled chapter 1), the chapters, the intermissions, and, after the final chapter, an epilogue. Please pay attention when you go from chapter to intermission. Intermissions are "present" setting. Chapters are not. This is the only time I'll be explaining it.

* * *

Several days has passed since Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha, bloodied and beaten, to his new home. The child had remained unconscious during that time, but, Shinsei had assured him, that Inuyasha was getting better _and_ growing stronger. InuTaisho'd had a hard time believing the healer at first. Inuyasha had needed constant care. The boy's bandages had to changed, healing wounds needed to be cleaned – _he_ needed to be cleaned – and Inuyasha had to be fed. Shinsei constantly gave his youngest son medicines and healing potions in addition to broths and water. InuTaisho hardly left the boy's side, only going when pressing business came up, and it pained him to see his son lay so still, the only promises that the boy still lived were the rising and falling of his chest, and the swallowing of the liquids Shinsei gave the child. Everything helped the child to heal, except for his arm and ribs, but nothing woke Inuyasha up. InuTaisho had just about given up hope of Inuyasha ever opening his eyes when, one night, something happened to change that.

InuTaisho had just taken care of a territorial matter and had returned to Shinsei's home to spend another sleepless night watching over Inuyasha. The healer had finished giving Inuyasha the necessary potions and broths when he had entered.

"That's a good pup," Shinsei cooed, setting the cups down. "Your father's here now. I bet you're happy to see him, aren't you?"

The daiyoukai smiled a little as Shinsei spoke to the child. It had somehow become a routine of sorts, though Inuyasha never responded. However, when Inuyasha's right ear twitched at that precise moment, he was more than surprised.

"His ear," InuTaisho murmured, kneeling next to his son. "It moved."

"That it did," Shinsei nodded. He gathered Inuyasha in his arms then handed the boy to the daiyoukai. "It started twitching the moment he heard you enter the house. He's more aware today. I daresay he'll be awake and wanting solid food within the next day or two."

InuTaisho cradled his son to his chest, being mindful of the still mending bones. He had to admit that, upon looking at the child now, he couldn't tell that Inuyasha had been severely close to death. The bruises and lacerations had healed, and the fur had grown back on Inuyasha's ears. Shinsei just smiled as he gathered up his bowls to clean them.

"Sleep well, my Lord," he bowed then left. InuTaisho situated himself with his back to the wall. Then he glanced at the child that slept peacefully in his arms. The right ear twitched a little more. Granted, it was only the tiniest of movements, but it was enough to warm his heart and rekindle his hope for his son's life.

"I guess you are happy to see me . . . aren't you, Inuyasha?" The ear swivelled to the sound of his voice. "Yes, I'm right here . . . and waiting for you to open those eyes of yours," InuTaisho chuckled a little, scratching gently behind Inuyasha's left ear. A smile tugged on the boy's lips and InuTaisho felt his head lean into the touch. He kissed his youngest's forehead, ignoring the feminine scent that had entered Shinsei's home.

"He looks just like you, Tai," came the soft comment. "He probably even has your eyes, doesn't he? Or does he have Hiroshi's?"

"Mine, Yashira . . . Why are you here? If you don't mind me asking, that is."

The silver-haired demoness sat before him, her golden gaze settling on Inuyasha while one hand brushed the boy's hair out of his face.

"To see the child that you hold in your arms, Tai," Yashira replied. "Sesshomaru told me he was here and that he resembled you greatly."

"Yashira . . ."

"I will not harm him, Tai. Nor will I say anything harsh to him. I do respect your father and your brother, Hiroshi, a great deal, after all. I am not Izayoi."

"That you are not," InuTaisho agreed. "But . . ."

"I do not intend to be a mother to him, Tai," she stated firmly, rising to her feet. "You'll have to find someone else for that. I will not harm him but I will not raise him, either." She bowed. "Sleep well, my Lord."

Inuyasha's left ear flicked as the demoness left then flattened against his head. Gazing down, he noted that the smile had left the boy's face . . . and golden eyes stared mournfully at him, a stray tear rolling down his cheek. InuTaisho wiped it away.

"This is _not_ the face I want to see on you often, Inuyasha," he stated firmly, nuzzling the now-awake child. His own joy he shoved to the back of his mind. His child needed comfort, and comfort he intended to give. "You're safe now. So smiles and laughter from now on. Understood?" At Inuyasha's uncertain nod, he smiled. "I do love you, my child. No one shall harm you ever again. Not while I still draw breath. Now . . . shall we go see Shinsei and find out if he's got anything good to eat? Or shall we sneak off to the kitchen proper for some food?"

Fear and panic crossed Inuyasha's face. His heart began to race and his breathing became shallow. InuTaisho ran a finger along the side of Inuyasha's face, soothing the frightened child.

"Shhh . . . hush, Inuyasha. It's all right, it's all right. No one will hurt you. You're safe now. I promised you that you would be, and I always keep my promises."

It took him a few moments to calm Inuyasha down. When he had the child resting comfortably once more, he got to his feet.

"My Lord? I smelled fear . . ."

"We're all right, Shinsei," InuTaisho smiled, meeting the healer's gaze. "He's awake."

"He is? That's good," Shinsei replied. "Perhaps he'd like some food, yes?"

"That's what we were going to get," the daiyoukai winked.

"I think the kitchens are still open, my Lord."

"Hai. I believe so, too."

Keeping Inuyasha nestled in the crook of his arm, he and Shinsei headed for the palace kitchens.

888888888

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months until six months had passed since Sesshomaru had brought his little brother home. If Izayoi had contacted his father about Inuyasha during that time, InuTaisho never mentioned it. One of the inuyoukai servants, a silver-haired demoness with lavender eyes and blue markings named Kashi, had been assigned to be Inuyasha's nursemaid, and she'd done wonders with the boy. Within his first week of being awake, she had not only gained his trust but slowly helped ease him out of his shell, bringing out the playful child that existed within.

For his part, Sesshomaru had continued his studies, but soon found himself with a new task, that of entertaining his younger half-sibling. The half-demon had become completely enamoured with him, especially after their father had told the child it had been Sesshomaru who had rescued him from his grandfather's palace. Sesshomaru could have strangled his father for telling the boy that but, as Inuyasha somehow remained unintrusive, even in his demands for attention, he was willing to overlook what he perceived to be his father's transgressions in the matter.

Sesshomaru lowered his quill as he thought of his younger brother. Though Inuyasha had continued to grow stronger and became more playful in his new home, he had yet to make a single sound. The boy didn't even laugh, even in the midst of play. Sesshomaru's fingers tightened dangerously as the last six months came to his mind. Inuyasha had been fearful of nearly everyone, save their father then his nursemaid and him, and had cringed whenever someone saw him doing _anything_. And it hadn't mattered what it was, even when he followed Kashi down the corridors. Added to that, Inuyasha hadn't known how to read, how to count, or, to the boy's great shame, eat properly with the family. It had taken their father, him, and Kashi at least a month to help the half-demon understand that he wasn't going to be punished simply for being _there_. Once Inuyasha had started to feel secure, his learning had begun and he had excelled.

'He's already surpassed the other youths his age,' Sesshomaru smirked with no amount of pride. 'Even me when I was his age.'

A slight tug on his fur wrap brought him out of his musings. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as he turned his head slightly. From the corner of his eye, he saw Jaken's indignant glare aimed at the person behind him, someone with puppy ears, but the imp wisely kept his mouth shut. His father had made it painfully clear to the palace one night that, under no circumstances, no one was to scold Inuyasha or raise a hand against him after a servant had yelled at the boy for munching on an apple before the evening meal had been served. If anyone had a problem where the half-demon was concerned or if they thought that he was misbehaving, they were to talk to him and _he_ would deal with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru had agreed with that decision, Inuyasha's tear-streaked face still fresh in his memory.

'And now the runt is in here,' he smiled a little. Sesshomaru set his quill down, raised his right hand, grasped the fur, and swung it around. A set of golden-amber eyes and the same, fuzzy white ears peered from the depths of the fur at him. He had no doubts that the boy had an impish grin on his face.

'I must be firm,' he told himself. 'I have my studies to complete.'

"Inuyasha, you know that I have my studies to attend," Sesshomaru began, "and you have your studies . . ." The half-demon's right ear flattened while the left remained perked up. "You've finished your studies, haven't you?"

His brother's head bobbed up and down. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at the child then decided he believed him. Inuyasha was not in the habit of lying. If anything, his behaviour was beyond exceptional. The youth feared any form of reprisal or punishment, constantly doing as asked. That much had become clear when InuTaisho had been angry one night and Inuyasha refused to go near him, believing that the daiyoukai had been angry with him. It had been something they had discovered after they had gotten him calm enough to ask him what the matter was.

Slowly, Sesshomaru pulled the wrap towards him. He had just situated Inuyasha in his lap and had resumed his studies when Kashi burst into the room. She promptly bowed before him.

"Forgive me, my Lord," she panted. "I just turned around for a moment. I didn't mean for him to interrupt you again."

"It is all right, Kashi. No harm was done . . . though I see he has taken his shoes off again . . ."

The servant girl raised her eyes, lavender turning violet.

"I left them off today, my Lord. They hurt his feet. When I put them on and he takes them off, I see red welts along the sides and the bottom. I've tried telling the shoe-maker to make him some new ones . . ."

"But he doesn't listen," Sesshomaru finished after she had trailed off.

"No," Kashi sighed in frustration. "Your mother wants him to wear the shoes and to look like the prince that he is, but they cut into his feet. I can't go against her wishes but I can't stand to see his feet so torn up. I'm at a loss as to what to do, my Lord."

"When I am finished with my studies, Kashi, I shall talk with my mother about the shoe-maker," he assured her, allowing her a bit of a smile.

"Thank you, my Lord," she breathed, bowing once more. "I shall be eternally grateful."

'I know,' he told himself, admiring the inu demoness's voluptuous form. Truth be told, he loved it when his brother ran to him. Kashi followed the scamp everywhere, taking her duties as his care giver seriously. She had done wonders with the child when none of the other servants could or wanted to, including catching Sesshomaru's eye. 'She'd make an excellent mate . . . I'll have to talk to Father about making her mine. When Inuyasha is older, that is, and when I grow weary of sneaking into her chambers at night.'

"I shall take your brother with me then," she smiled, reaching for the half-demon. "Your father should be returning home tonight and Lady Yashira has told me that Inuyasha must be bathed and clothed properly for his return."

"Very well. I'll see you at the evening meal, Inuyasha. Go."

Inuyasha scampered into Kashi's arms and grinned at him as they left room, the female giving Sesshomaru a sly wink. Sesshomaru chuckled to himself as he went back to his studies.

'Little brother, you never cease in putting a smile on my face. That wench mother of yours was a fool not to see what a treasure she had in you, but it has turned out for the better. You're here with Father and me, and no one shall harm you ever again. Not without paying a very dear price. You will have your childhood back. I, Sesshomaru, swear it.'


	7. Intermission 3

"Drink this, Inuyasha," InuTaisho commanded. NatsuMaru used his body to prop the half-demon up as the cup was pressed to his son's pale lips. "This will help."

Inuyasha swallowed every drop of the tea then leaned back, his eyelids slitted. His breathing came in evenly and the tension in the camp started to ooze away. InuTaisho exhaled heavily and hung his head.

'He's going to be all right. Thank Kami, he'll be all right."

"He rules over the Western Lands, doesn't he?"

InuTaisho cringed at the placidness in Sesshomaru's tone. Still, he couldn't avoid answering his son. He had the right to know the truth.

"Hai . . . though he took over with great reluctance. He kept holding out that you'd somehow be awakened so you could take your rightful place. His visions came five years too late."

"Visions, Father?"

"Don't you remember, Sesshomaru? Don't you remember when we found out that he had the gift?"

Both males watched as NatsuMaru lifted Inuyasha into his arms and carried him to a two-headed dragonet. The half-demon looked small and frail, as he did one night sixty-seven years before. . .


	8. Chapter 4

Inutaisho heaved a weary yet satisfied sigh as the warm glow of the palace, _his_ palace, came into view. It had been a long week, filled with extended and boring negotiations and the preparations for a possible war. The kingdoms along the shoreline were becoming restless and had begun to dispute borders, each wanting to expand into the other's territory. Both kingdoms were nestled near the border of his realm and his brother Akira's realm. There also had been a rumour that there was a possible invasion of both kingdoms by an outside source. It had caught his and Akira's attention and needed to be tended to, especially after a noble in Akira's court had pledged support to one of the squabbling nobles. As the lord of said nobles, InuTaisho had felt it to be his duty and responsibility to intervene and try to make peace before innocent people lost their lives needlessly.

The prospect of war did not please InuTaisho. He didn't want to head into battle or be involved in a possible invasion. War and invasions meant he'd be away from home for long periods of time. He'd be away from his family . . . He knew that Sesshomaru would be able to act in his stead, as he had done when InuTaisho had gone to visit Inuyasha. The silver-haired prince had proven himself to be more than quite capable in handling the daily affairs of the palace.

'It's Inuyasha I'm worried about,' he thought as he rode into the castle proper. Two servants ran up to greet him, one to "assist" him as he dismounted, the other to lead his dragonet back to the stables. He had just entered the main hall when a flash of deep blue and silver appeared before him, leaping with arms outstretched. Tiny yet limber arms wrapped around his neck in a tight hug. InuTaisho felt a laugh escape him as he returned the embrace. Behind him came Sesshomaru and Kashi, the youkai female he'd assigned to be Inuyasha's nursemaid. His heir had an amused expression on his face while Kashi smiled nervously, her hands wringing some. InuTaisho smiled.

"Oh, my boy," he murmured. "How I've missed you . . . Have you missed me, too?"

Inuyasha nodded, a large smile stretching from one side of his face to the other. Though his son's golden-amber eyes shone with mirth and relief, InuTaisho couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment. He'd hoped that Inuyasha would be speaking by the time he'd returned home. Shinsei had assured him that there was nothing wrong with Inuyasha or his ability to speak, that he should have been talking by this point.

'Perhaps there is more to why he's not,' he mused as he adjusted Inuyasha in his arms. 'He's been doing very well in his studies. His tutors have told me as much . . . Perhaps it's time I found out what's troubling my son.'

"Have you been behaving yourself?" he inquired, knowing very well that Inuyasha had. Always helpful, never pulling any childish pranks . . . InuTaisho couldn't have asked for a more well-mannered, well-behaved child than Inuyasha. And that was saying something, considering his older brother had been just as well-mannered and well-behaved!

"If he's anything like his father then the answer's no," a male voice joked. "However, I'm sure there's _always_ an exception in each family."

InuTaisho laughed as he turned to face the four male figures that had followed him into the palace proper and entered a few paces behind him. All four stood as tall as he, and had long, flowing silver hair, but only three had amber eyes and elongated ears that displayed their full youkai status. The fourth had blue eyes and a set of triangular ears resting atop his head. Also, of the four, he had no facial markings, nothing to denote his royal status. But all four of them held a very dear place in InuTaisho's heart, as did his sons and his mate.

The oldest of these youkai was his father, Rei Inu, a male who had lived at least eight thousand years. With a blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead, Rei Inu had an imposing figure despite his fragile appearance. He had a very commanding presence and aura. Even the bravest of demons trembled before him.

Next was his oldest brother, Kenmaru. From their mother, Kenmaru had inherited two violet-hued stripes on each of his cheeks and his arms. As the oldest of Rei Inu's sons, Kenmaru had inherited the Southern Lands of Japan when their father had stepped down as ruler, and made his home in the mountain ranges. Rei Inu had made the mountain palace his permanent home with Kenmaru, occasionally staying with his younger sons for indefinite periods of time and at his leisure but mainly stayed in the South.

Akira had been born next, inheriting their father's crescent moon facial marking as well as a single blue stripe on each cheek and arm. Rei Inu had left the soft-spoken youkai the Northern Lands, well aware of Akira's love for the colder climates.

Finally, there was Hiroshi, a son that had been born to their father's second mate. A mate that had been human. Out of the four of them, Hiroshi was the youngest . . . and the heir to the Eastern Lands. All of them had a hard lead to follow, for Rei Inu had been a wise and crafty ruler and had reigned for many thousands of years before he stepped aside for his sons. But they were his family . . . and Inuyasha's.

'It's time that they met,' he affirmed to himself.

"Fortunately, Kenmaru, he _isn't_ like his father," InuTaisho smirked. "And he isn't like any other member of his family so I don't know where he gets it from."

"Doesn't matter where he gets his mannerisms from," his father intoned. "As long as he can do this family proud. Now bring the boy to me. I wish to see him."

"Of course," InuTaisho murmured, bowing slightly. Inuyasha had tensed up during the entire exchange, his frame rigid . . . yet he gazed at his relatives intently, curiosity glinting in his amber eyes. He strode over to his father and brothers, holding his youngest towards them to see. "Father, this is my youngest son, Inuyasha. Inuyasha, I'd like for you to meet your uncles Kenmaru, Akira, and Hiroshi . . . and your grandfather, Rei Inu."

He glanced at Inuyasha who had lifted his gaze to him. The child then looked at Hiroshi then back to him, one hand going to his ears. InuTaisho smiled at the boy's silent question.

"Yes, Inuyasha. He's hanyou. Same as you."

"The child doesn't speak?" Rei Inu raised an eyebrow.

"No, Father," InuTaisho sighed. "He does not. Why, we haven't been able to discover yet. We've been more concerned with easing his fears, earning his trust, and getting him started in his studies. It hasn't been an easy task, considering Izayoi did nothing to help the boy."

"So you've said," the ancient taiyoukai frowned. Then he held his arms out. "Let me see the boy."

InuTaisho handed his son over to his father, noting the fearful glance Inuyasha gave him. He nodded in reassurance to the child. His father raised an eyebrow at that as well then shook his head, as if to dismiss it. Once Inuyasha was in his arms, Rei Inu balanced the child on his hip then nodded to himself.

"Well, he's healthy," the taiyoukai finally announced. "Should be a little heavier but I don't suppose it can't be helped. You do eat everything that's given to you, don't you, boy?"

Inuyasha's head bobbed up and down slowly. At the silent affirmation, Rei Inu grasped the youth's chin and lifted it up so that they made eye contact.

"My dear child," he murmured. "When I ask you a question, I expect to hear an answer. Either a "Yes, Sir," or a "Yes, Grandfather." None of this nodding nonsense. Do I make myself clear, Inuyasha?"

His son's eyes widened, fear and panic shimmering in them. InuTaisho's heart wrenched at the sight and he started to reach for the small hanyou.

"Father . . ."

"Tai, I expect an answer from this boy and I shall get one, even if I have to spank him to do so."

"You will not touch my son," InuTaisho growled. He couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't how he had wanted this meeting to go nor how he had expected it to. He'd told his father everything that they knew about what Inuyasha had endured at the hands of his mother and the palace servants. How could he even think to threaten Inuyasha with physical punishment? Inuyasha's lithe form already trembled at the threat. Rei Inu tore his gaze away from Inuyasha to give him a stern glare.

"I shall and I will if this child does not _answer_ me, Tai. I expect a _verbal_ answer to any question that I ask, especially if the person is more than capable of talking. I've never made any exception to this rule and I'm not about to start. Now . . ." he glanced back at the child he held, "Inuyasha. Do you eat everything you're given at meals?"

InuTaisho felt helpless as tears formed in Inuyasha's eyes. He knew his son feared being punished and would go to any lengths to make sure that he wouldn't be. With his father's threat hanging over the child . . . InuTaisho didn't believe he could get the boy away from Rei Inu in time.

A shaky sigh escaped Inuyasha as he opened his mouth. InuTaisho's heart skipped a beat as Inuyasha struggled to form the words that Rei Inu wanted to hear. The boy cringed and grimaced the entire time. What had caused this struggle in his son, he couldn't say. He could only wait and see which side of Inuyasha would prevail. The side that refused to speak or the side that didn't want to be punished for anything. Then, with tears streaming down his cheeks, Inuyasha's back straightened as he whispered, "Yes, Grandfather."

"What was that Inuyasha? I couldn't hear you."

"Yes, Grandfather," he stated, his voice becoming a little louder and a little stronger.

"Very good," Rei Inu smiled, kissing the boy's forehead. "That's much better, pup."

"Inuyasha," InuTaisho murmured. His heart felt like it would burst at any moment, the joy of hearing his son speaking so great that he thought he would weep. He reached for his son once more, only to have his father slap his hands away.

"InuTaisho, the evening meal will be served within the next hour," the old man scolded. "_You_ need a bath and a change of clothing." He then leveled a glare at the rest of his sons. "As do the rest of you. Is this how I raised you? To go traipsing around, smelling of pig? All of you stink! Correct, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Grandfather," Inuyasha agreed, his tears drying and a smile threatening to overtake him. Behind him, InuTaisho heard Sesshomaru choke on his own laughter. His jaw, however, dropped at Inuyasha's agreement with his father.

"Traitor," he teased, tousling the boy's hair. Rei Inu smirked.

"Don't tarry, Tai. We'll be waiting. Won't we, Inuyasha?"

Having said that and not waiting for the child to answer, Rei Inu breezed by him, Inuyasha still balanced on his hip.

"What about you, Father? Surely, you'd like a hot bath as well," InuTaisho called out to him.

"Unlike you boys, I've been in the area all day," came the reply. "So I've taken already taken one. See you at the evening meal, boys!"

888888888

Rei Inu cast a small glance at the boy he carried in his arms. The child still feared him. Of that, he had no doubts.

'Perhaps I shouldn't have pushed him like that,' he mused. 'Not a good way to earn his trust. Ah well. The sooner he knows what I expect of him, the better off he'll be.'

He continued walking he reached a stone terrace overlooking one of the gardens. He found a marble bench then sat down, Inuyasha becoming cradled in his lap. Once the boy was settled in comfortably, Rei Inu began.

"I'm sorry, child, that I had to scare you like that. But the healer has assured your father that was nothing wrong with you, that there was no reason for you not to speak. He's told me as much. I did what I felt I had to do. Only those who are truly mute have the excuse not to talk. Now tell me . . . how come you've never spoken before?"

"Grandfather told me not to," came the quiet response. "He'd beat me every time I made a sound."

"And why did he do that?" Rei inquired, feelings of rage starting to boil within him. It didn't take him long to figure out why his youngest grandson remained mute.

"He said no one wanted to hear me talk . . . that no one cared about what I had to say."

"So you wouldn't talk in front of him . . . that way he wouldn't beat you . . ."

"So no one would beat me . . . but they still did. Every day unless Father was coming to visit me. I always knew when Father was coming."

"Because they stopped beating you," Rei stated flatly.

"They also gave me medicines and good food to eat . . . not the food they normally gave me. But I wasn't allowed to speak when Father was around, either. They didn't want him to know what was going on."

Rei Inu took a deep breath then let it out. He had to remain calm. He had to. Inuyasha had been terrorized enough to last him several lifetimes. And what saddened the former demon lord was his grandchild wasn't even six summers old.

"I want you to listen to me, Inuyasha, and listen to me carefully. Around here, children are to laugh and play and attend to their studies. No more silence. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai, Grandfather."

"Please . . . call me Grandfather Rei."

888888888

InuTaisho smiled softly as he gazed at the slumbering forms of his father and his youngest. They had bonded rather quickly in a very short amount of time. When they'd arrived at the evening meal, there had been no sign that Inuyasha had ever been in tears, and the child had laughed. Had actually _laughed_. He'd given his father a questioning glance. Rei Inu had merely shrugged and smiled then kept Inuyasha at his side for the entire meal and the rest of the evening.

"They're both scamps," a voice commented softly. "He's going to be an interesting influence on your son. You know that, don't you?"

"No worse than what we ever were and no more than what he's been to us," he chuckled. "Besides, I can't complain. I shouldn't complain. He got my son to talk and to laugh. Granted, it wasn't much, but it's more than what we've been able to do since he's been here."

"Can't ask for anything more than that, can you?"

"No," he shook his head. "Can't ask for more than that . . . You think that Father might spoil him."

"It's possible . . ." Akira licked his lips. "I mean, he'll probably go easier on Inuyasha because of everything he's gone through . . . but I don't think he'll spoil him. He was never much for having spoiled and pampered grandchildren. You did notice what Inuyasha called him, didn't you?"

"Hai . . . Grandfather Rei . . ."

"He's never allowed any of his grandchildren to call him that," Akira murmured. "It's always been Grandfather."

"I know. Makes me wonder what they talked about . . . I shouldn't have waited too long between children," InuTaisho shook his head. "Too many mistakes have been made."

"And learned from. Tai, you've done an amazing job with this child and in a short amount of time. You've done an amazing job with Sesshomaru as well. I have never seen two pups behave the way that they do. I practically have to threaten mine to get them to play together! No regrets. Understand?"

"Hai," he chuckled. "No regrets."

"Now get some sleep," Akira told him. "You've been gone for an entire week. I have no doubts that your son will want your attention tomorrow."

"You mean if Father doesn't keep him for himself for the day?" he winked.

"If Father doesn't keep him for himself for the day," Akira conceded. "Good night, my brother."

"Good night, my brother."

They parted ways, Akira heading for the southern part of the castle and InuTaisho to the northern part. He'd gotten close to his room when the scent of a human female approaching him from behind caught his attention. Raising an eyebrow in suspicion, he turned to face a girl of about sixteen summers. She bowed immediately.

"Forgive me, my Lord. I do not wish to intrude."

"Your intrusion is forgiven," he replied. "However, I can't help be curious as to why you are here. What are you doing out this late?"

"My Lord, there is something I need to tell you . . ."

888888888

"You can't do this!" Sesshomaru hissed, his eyes narrowed at his father. "Not now! It isn't fair to Inuyasha!"

The daiyoukai merely gazed at him with a cool expression. Kashi trembled behind him, the salty scent of water filling his nostrils. Somehow, his father had found out about his trysts with the nursemaid and had just suggested that it be formally arranged then announced that she would be Sesshomaru's mate. Not that he was displeased with InuTaisho for suggesting it. He had intended to ask his father in a few years, and had feared that such a request would anger his father. To know that his father would accept it pleased him. However, it was still too soon. Inuyasha still needed Kashi, and he relied heavily on the demoness for most of his emotional support.

"Believe me, Sesshomaru, I know," his father finally stated. "And I don't make this decision lightly, either."

"Then why? Why are you doing this?" he demanded. "Why now? Don't you know how much Inuyasha needs her?"

"Because . . ." InuTaisho sighed then continued, "Because I want him to be proud of who and what he is. I also want him to be able to understand that he can trust humans."

"He can't trust humans!"

"Nor can he trust all demons," the older youkai pointed out softly. "He is of both worlds yet can never be truly a part of either. Inuyasha is still young enough to get over his fear and mistrust of humans. Not all humans will mistreat him. My decision on this matter is final. I thought that you, of all people, would be pleased by this arrangement."

Sesshomaru softened then sighed. His father had a point. The hanyou child would eventually need to overcome his fear and mistrust of humans. It wouldn't do for the child of royal birth to be afraid. A human nursemaid _was_ in order. He just didn't like the thought of his brother, and Kashi, being hurt by this. They loved each, as anyone could see.

"It's just happening too soon, Father. I would have liked to have waited a few more years."

"Time waits for no one, Sesshomaru, least of all you and me. Right now, there is talk of war and I'd like to make sure that, should anything happen to me, you will be mated with someone who makes you happy and will give you an heir or two, and that there'll always be someone there for Inuyasha. I'm not saying Kashi can't spend time with him. She can. She's just no longer his nursemaid."

"I know . . ."

"Do not worry anymore over your brother's nursemaid, Sesshomaru. Your mother has agreed to oversee the girl and make sure that she does her job properly," InuTaisho smiled. "Her suggestion."

"Mother . . . suggested that?" Sesshomaru blinked. "I thought she wasn't going to be a mother to Inuyasha."

"She isn't," came the flat statement. "But, when I was trying to decide what to do, I talked with her and she gave me some advice. She also wants to make sure that Inuyasha is treated accordingly for someone of his birth. He may never act according to how she perceives a prince should act . . . but he'll at least look like a prince."

"I don't understand . . ."

"You will, Sesshomaru. You will."

888888888

"Stop moving about, Inuyasha," Yashira's voice commanded softly. "Your father will be here any moment. It won't do for a prince to keep squirming about."

"Yes, Lady Yashira," he replied automatically, doing his best to stand in place. Since Kashi had been replaced by a human female and his stepmother had started overseeing his care a little more, Inuyasha had developed an understanding with the inu demoness. It had been a rough start, at first. It had especially been so after the human female had tried to put on his first pair of shoes and they had cut into his feet, bloodying them. But things had smoothed over. Then his father had left, riding off for battle. That had been three months ago. On rare occasions, the taiyoukai returned for a brief visit but then had to be gone again. Such was the way of war, Sesshomaru had told him, though everyone knew just how much those months had been torture on Inuyasha. He'd missed his father greatly and had already mentally formed the plans of everything he wanted to show his father once InuTaisho was home for good. Towards the end of the third month, Inuyasha had started to despair and begun to think that the war would last forever. Then it happened. One of InuTaisho's generals, a long-time friend named NatsuMaru, had returned home, declaring victory for the taiyoukai and had given a date for when InuTaisho would be home. That alone had excited the boy beyond belief and he'd helped Yashira as much as he could with the preparations for his father's return.

"Give him a break, Mother," Sesshomaru chuckled some, a rare jewel from his brother. "He's just a pup."

"A pup who would like nothing more than to pounce on his father the instant he sees him," she stated calmly. "Pup or not, there are times he needs to be still. And he _is_ getting to be a little too big to be pouncing on your father every time he returns home. Correct, Inuyasha?"

"Yes, Lady Yashira," he agreed, keeping an eye out for the silver-haired youkai lord. He didn't really care if he could pounce on his father every time or not. He just wanted his father home, wanted to feel completely safe and secure. He didn't feel that way when the taiyoukai was gone. A howl in the distance alerted them to the demon lord's arrival . . .

888888888

TsukuYouMaru fought back a growl and a sigh as his new Lord's youngest son crept into the room, crawled into InuTaisho's lap, and made himself comfortable. It annoyed him endlessly when the child was around. Though Inuyasha barely made a noise when he entered the room and never disrupted the meetings, he still struck TsukuYouMaru as a spoiled and pampered prince, always needy and accustomed to getting whatever he wanted. Why he felt that way, he wasn't sure. It had probably been the way Inuyasha clung to his father. And it had only been seven days since he and his family had arrived at the palace as conquests of war.

'I shouldn't complain, even to myself,' he silently berated himself. 'Lord InuTaisho has been very kind to us. I should be thankful for all he's done.'

InuTaisho had been more than kind to him and his family. The inuyoukai could have turned him into a slave and sold off his family. Instead, as if he had detected something within TsukuYouMaru, InuTaisho had made the bat demon an advisor in his court. The daiyoukai had also given his wife, Kira, a job in the palace as well . . . to assist Inuyasha's other nursemaid, a girl called Kiki. The bat youkai hadn't liked it but he did have a good idea as to why InuTaisho had done it. Kira was human, and the two of them had a hanyou daughter, Shiori. Inuyasha was hanyou and not that much older than her, either.

'Kiki probably doesn't have much experience with children,' he reasoned, inspecting the inu hanyou closer than he normally would, surprised that a child could look so pale and fragile. 'Especially with hanyous. Kira can help her . . . and why does this child look so exhausted?'

"Is there something wrong, TsukuYouMaru?"

"N-no," he stammered, his thoughts broken through. "Why do you ask, my Lord?"

"You're staring at my son," InuTaisho chuckled dryly, humourlessly. "That's why."

"He's tired, my Lord," he replied without thinking. "He has dark circles under his eyes."

The daiyoukai frowned then grasped Inuyasha's chin so that he could see the child's face. Inuyasha had nearly fallen asleep and only opened his eyes when InuTaisho shifted.

"Hey," the daiyoukai smiled. "If you're tired, maybe you should go to your room and take a nap. That sound good?"

"No," Inuyasha yawned, curling up closer to his father. "Don't want to go there . . ."

"And why not?" InuTaisho raised an eyebrow. TsukuYouMaru _thought_ he had detected surprise in the daiyoukai's eyes and tone.

"Grandfather keeps waking me up," the boy murmured, his eyes fluttering shut.

"Grandfather? Inuyasha, are you having dreams about your grandfather? From when you lived with him?" the taiyoukai inquired, concern furrowing his brow. TsukuYouMaru watched intently and in fascination at this display. Inu youkai were notoriously protective over their offspring, more so than others, he having been dangerously close to being torn apart by a female inuyoukai protecting her pups several years ago. But he'd never heard of one becoming overly protective because of a dream.

"No," the child yawned again. "He's waking me up at night."

InuTaisho bit his lower lip, a conflict arising in his eyes. TsukuYouMaru crossed the room and knelt in front of his Lord. He may not have cared too much about the boy, but after all the kindness the daiyoukai had shown him, the least he could do was offer whatever help he could.

"And why is he waking you up?" the advisor questioned, giving InuTaisho a reassuring nod. By now, the other advisors had gathered around, all of them curious. Like him, some of them had come to the castle as the conquests of war. The others had been there since InuTaisho had taken over.

"Been apologizing to me . . . every night . . . since you've been home . . ."

With that, Inuyasha fell asleep, nestled snugly in his father's arms. When TsukuYouMaru glanced at his Lord, he saw a troubled and concerned expression.

"My Lord," he began.

"Yes?"

"Why would Rei Inu be apologizing to Inuyasha?" He'd met the ancient taiyoukai a few days ago and the demon did not appear to be the apologetic type.

"He wasn't talking about my father . . . If you listen to him when he talks about my father, he always says Grandfather Rei, never Grandfather . . . He was referring to his human grandfather, Tatsu."

TsukuYouMaru frowned. Inuyasha's _human_ grandfather? During his week at the palace, the only humans he'd seen Inuyasha have any close contact with were Kira and Kiki. And none of the human females living there dressed as royalty. Some of them were of noble lineage but nothing befitting InuTaisho's status, and TsukuYouMaru didn't think the youkai lord would keep Inuyasha's mother as a servant. Not with the way he doted on his son.

"I know, TsukuYouMaru. You haven't seen Inuyasha's mother here at all and I pray you never do. For if I see her, I'll kill her."

Before he could ask why, another advisor spoke up, his eyes troubled.

"My Lord, there's a messenger coming," he announced. "And a monk."


	9. Intermission 4

"Hai, I remember," Sesshomaru murmured. "That first week you were back, he kept coming into my room at night, looking pale and exhausted. And Tatsu, in some way, was informing Inuyasha that was truly sorry for the boy's abuse and that he had passed on. And it was Ryu who told us that Inuyasha had been not been dreaming."

"And that he had the gift," InuTaisho smiled. "I still won't forget how long it took for everyone to see that he wasn't as spoiled and pampered as they thought he was."

The scent of humans approaching caught their attention. Fear surged through him as he also detected the aura of the Shikon no Tama.

"NatsuMaru, get him out of here NOW!"

"Right away, Lord!"

The youkai guard quickly climbed onto the dragonet's back, shielding Inuyasha in his arms. InuTaisho immediately shook his head and shoved his fear aside. He would _not_ lose his child to anyone or anything. And he'd face down the ones who had just harmed his son.

'Time to find out just how much Izayoi knows about Inuyasha's status,' he thought grimly, a hand upon his sword hilt . . .


	10. Chapter 5

"There we go," Kiki smiled as the comb ran through his hair for a final time before pulling it up into a topknot similar to his father's. Inuyasha did his best to smile back but he couldn't quite muster the same warmth or friendliness as the nursemaid's. His other nursemaid, Kira, had busied herself with her hanyou daughter, but it didn't stop her from occasionally casting a disapproving frown in his direction.

"Thank you," he murmured, rising to his feet. With a curt nod, he exited his room and hurried to his father's library, where his instructors were waiting for him. He had to get away from the two human females as quickly as he could, though he knew it only fueled the beliefs of his father's new servants and advisors. He knew what they said about him. Their children had made it painfully clear to him whenever he had asked to join in their play, including the hanyou children, like Shiori.

'They don't understand,' he thought, biting his lower lip. Tears threatened to overwhelm him and he didn't want to show any kind of a weakness. To do so, the boy felt, would be to let the tormentors know that they had struck a chord deep inside him, the one that constantly whispered to him about how his mother hated him and had wanted to see him dead. 'They don't know . . . they don't need to know . . . They'd just laugh at me anyway.'

Inuyasha drew a deep breath then let it out. No one needed to know that his nursemaids, because they were human, frightened him, even though they had done nothing to harm him in the many months that they had been caring for him. Because of those fears, he had disguised most of his emotions as a sort of aloofness, something he had witnessed his older brother doing when strange youkai approached the elder youkai. It had become something the newcomers had interpreted as being a pampered and spoiled prince.

"They don't need to know," he whispered to the empty hall, oblivious to who might be in any of the rooms along the way. "They don't need to know that Kira and Kiki remind me of Mama. No one does."

He quickly rounded a corner and continued on his way, unaware of the demon who had heard him from his study.

888888888

InuTaisho sighed as he stepped out into the hallway. His youngest had just disappeared around the corner, heading to the library for his lessons and quite possibly unaware of the taiyoukai's presence. His scent was all over the palace and had become quite strong. InuTaisho constantly strolled around his home, keeping an eye on how his staff behaved. That had probably been why the child felt safe enough to whisper his fears into an empty hallway. InuTaisho had long since learned that, no matter what the situation was, Inuyasha rarely voiced a complaint or a fear, mostly due to his eagerness to please. He knew the other children rebuked Inuyasha simply because he was the youngest prince, he knew the advisors thought the boy to be pampered and spoiled . . . he just didn't know how to overcome it. And now . . . this.

'Perhaps I did tear Kashi away from him a little too soon. It hasn't even been a full year yet since he came here. The memories are too fresh . . . I should have listened to Sesshomaru.'

"My Lord? Is there something the matter?"

He turned around to see Kira and her daughter, Shiori, behind him. He knew they had been there but they had just missed Inuyasha's whispered confession. For that, he felt a tiny bit of gratitude. InuTaisho offered her a faint smile.

"Hai . . . Just worried about my son . . . as usual . . . Taking your daughter to her lessons?"

The woman nodded.

"Once she is there, Kira, I'd like for you to come and see me. There's something I need to discuss with you." At her concerned expression, he offered her a reassuring smile. "Do not fret. It is nothing you have done . . . more like my concerns getting the better of me . . . and I feel I should have told you this when I first assigned you to assist Kiki."

"I see . . . Very well, my Lord. I shall return once Shiori is at her lessons."

The dark-haired woman continued on her way, her hand clasped around her daughter's. As he watched them head in the opposite direction of Inuyasha, InuTaisho noticed the difference in the way Shiori walked and carried herself and in the way Inuyasha walked and carried himself. The boy's exuberance had dimmed since he had come home with his "conquests." InuTaisho's stomach twisted.

'He'll never have that much pride in himself . . . not with having the other hanyous like Shiori around and watching them be cared for by their mothers . . . not with knowing his own mother hates him.'

With a sickened feeling in the pit of his belly, InuTaisho entered his study to wait for Kira.

888888888

"Inuyasha . . ."

Ears swivelled towards the sound of the familiar voice and Inuyasha allowed himself a tiny smile. He could always hide the fact that he noticed when someone approached him from behind but, no matter what, he could never keep his ears from indicating that he knew when his brother was there. He turned around to face Sesshomaru. The older demon had a yellowed scroll in his hand, the boy noted, and a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Aniki?"

Sesshomaru crossed the floor to him, sitting next to the half-demon. Gently, he handed the scroll over to him. Inuyasha noted the parchment had been around for a very long time and indicated signs of constant use. With both hands and a mindful eye, he took the scroll from his brother.

"For me?"

"Hai," Sesshomaru nodded. "For you. But it is only for you to _read_. When you are finished with it, I expect it back and in the same condition as it is now. Promise me you can do that?"

"Uh-huh," Inuyasha breathed, feeling a bit giddy, "I promise . . . What's in it, aniki?"

"It is the beginning of our family history, otouto. Father gave this to me when I was a pup. Not as young as you are now but I was still just a pup and he made me promise to care for it as well. This is the only scroll that begins recording our heritage so please . . . do not let anything happen to it."

"I won't," the boy promised, his eyes wide and solemn. He felt more than just a little awe-struck and honoured that his brother was entrusting the scroll to him and allowing him to read such an important piece of parchment. He felt loved. Gingerly, Inuyasha set the document down then launched himself into his brother's arms, wrapping his own tiny limbs in a hug around the older youkai's neck.

"Thank you, aniki," he whispered. "I promise I'll take good care of it. I swear I won't let you down."

Arms, strong yet gentle, embraced him back.

"I know you won't, otouto. I know."

888888888

Kira felt sick. Of all the things that she had imagined Lord InuTaisho telling her – how to treat his son better had been what she'd been expecting – she hadn't counted on it being a story of his youngest son's abuse in the home of his mother, or how extensive the abuse had been. It numbed her to her core.

"How could anyone do that to her own child?" she finally managed to whisper.

"I don't know," InuTaisho shook his head. "I knew she had hated me, that she had always hated me . . . but it still shocked me to learn of it. I think it was her way of trying to get revenge on me for making her carry Inuyasha to term. I guess that I'd hoped she'd change and give up on her plans to see me overthrown. I never thought she'd treat her own child so cruelly." He then straightened his back and turned away from her. "But the truth remains . . . Izayoi abused the boy and allowed others to do so as well . . . It took us many months to earn that child's trust because of her . . . and it was even longer before he would actually speak to us. Even then it took a threat from my father to get him to do so. He fears humans, especially human females, because of that abuse . . . just as he fears being reprimanded. That is why I allow no one to punish Inuyasha. That is why _I_ determine if he has done something he shouldn't have. It is my duty as his father to see it done, just as it is my duty to keep him safe."

"All of this I can understand," she murmured. Inuyasha's behaviour became clear to her in that moment . . . why he would barely smile at her or Kiki or any other human for that matter . . . why he would leave his room as quickly as he could . . . the boy wasn't acting spoiled, he was trying to protect himself from what he deemed to be a potential threat to himself. And for that, she couldn't blame him.

"I'd hoped," the daiyoukai continued, "that you and Kiki would be able to help him overcome those fears, especially you since you have a hanyou daughter . . . but it's proving more difficult than I had anticipated . . ."

"Well, Kiki and I haven't had him in our care for very long, my Lord. I'm sure that, between the two of us and if we just give him a little more time, he'll learn that there are some humans that won't hurt him and that he can trust them."

"Oh, I am, too . . . But the welfare of my son . . . of both of my sons . . . is very important to me, Kira. That's why I'll be sending for another nursemaid for Inuyasha."

"Another one, my Lord?" Kira blinked.

"Hai . . . she's cared for me and my brothers over time and I'm quite sure she'll be good for Inuyasha . . . It's through her that I hope he'll be able to learn that he can trust you and Kiki."

"Won't three nursemaids be one too many for him, my Lord?" Kira inquired with a frown.

"Normally I'd say yes but right now, you and Kiki just aren't enough . . . and I'm the one to blame for that. I took his first nursemaid away from, just as he was beginning to learn to trust females. I ripped away his sense of safe from him and didn't even realize I was doing so. I intend to give it back to him. As a mother, I'm sure you can understand why I feel this way."

"Hai," she nodded numbly, the cold realization settling in. "I can understand it completely."

He offered her a small, reassuring smile.

"Inuyasha really is a good child, Kira," InuTaisho murmured. "Very eager to please. You just have to get by the defenses he's built around himself."

"Of course, my Lord," she bowed. "Could you please excuse me? I need to have a moment . . ."

InuTaisho nodded and she quickly scurried out of the room. TsukuYouMaru wasn't going to believe this!

888888888

Inuyasha carefully skirted around the small groups of children playing in the garden, the scroll he'd received clutched tightly against his chest. He had long since ceased asking them if he could join them in their games. They had made it clear they wanted nothing to do with him, and he had slowly begun to accept it, having staked out a place in the garden to curl up in the sunlight in and learning to bring something with him to read. Somehow, it had become a mutual agreement between him and the children who lived there now. He left them alone and they left him alone. That's just how it had worked out.

As soon as he reached his normal reading spot, Inuyasha climbed onto the bench and carefully untied the silk cloth around the scroll. He'd been waiting all morning to read the parchment, his pride swelling from the trust his brother had placed in him. No one had ever trusted him with anything so important before and it excited Inuyasha. He intended to prove himself to his brother. No matter what.

Eyes wide with delight, Inuyasha unrolled his newfound reading material and delved himself into his youkai family's history.

888888888

"Are you all right?" TsukuYouMaru inquired, his brow furrowing in concern. He had just caught up with Kira and immediately noted just how pale and shaken she looked.

"I'm fine," she managed to say, wearing a faint smile. "It's just the conversation Lord InuTaisho had with me this morning. It's . . . made me think about a few things and helped me to realize something."

"Oh?" He wrapped his arms about him, drawing her close. "And what's that?"

She had just opened her mouth to reply when a shrill "GIVE THAT BACK!" filled the air. It sounded much like Lord InuTaisho's youngest, and, upon hearing the child's tone, TsukuYouMaru stiffened. A lord's son should _never_ shout like that, as far as he was concerned and he intended to find out what was going on so he could report it to the taiyoukai.

Growling slightly, he released Kira and ran for the gardens, where he knew the children played before the noon meal. Several others also made their way to the gardens and all of them wore expressions of concern, causing TsukuYouMaru's ire to raise. Sure, most of them had been there before he had, but he also knew what Inuyasha's shout meant. A child would end up getting in trouble because of the inu hanyou. He just knew it.

As he neared the gardens, he heard the soft sound of a child crying and saw the children gathered around two of the larger hanyou males. They towered over another form but, because of the group standing close to the three, TsukuYouMaru couldn't see who it was. He half-expected to see Inuyasha standing there, his face contorted with anger and indignation. However, Inuyasha was nowhere in sight.

"What's going on?" he demanded. The children glanced at him and the other approaching adults before parting to create a pathway to those in the middle. On the ground and at the feet of the two larger boys lay Inuyasha and several pieces of torn parchment. The younger child had curled up into a tight ball around himself, tears falling to the ground, his expression pained with some hints of shame. Whatever had happened, Inuyasha had quite obviously been on the receiving end of someone's fist. Something that would anger Lord InuTaisho greatly, and it wouldn't matter why one of the boys had hit him. The daiyoukai was overprotective that way.

TsukuYouMaru had just knelt next to the inu hanyou to check on him when a shadow suddenly loomed over him. He watched as Inuyasha's eyes traveled upward and he reached out with a trembling arm.

"Father," came the whisper. TsukuYouMaru barely had enough time to move out of the daiyoukai's way as InuTaisho bent down to retrieve his son. Before a single word could be spoken, InuTaisho had scooped the boy up and disappeared into the palace.

888888888

His stomach hurt. It hurt bad. The older boy had only hit him once while the other had grabbed scroll his brother had given him before proceeding to tear it up but that single punch had brought back the memories of other punches he had received. The punches, hits with hard objects, and the kicks his grandfather's servants had rained upon him . . . all had been terrible and all had been enough to make him sick . . . like he felt now. He curled up even tighter, cringing as the pain worsened. A whimper escaped him.

"I don't feel so good," he sobbed weakly. He hated how his voice sounded but he couldn't help it. That was how he felt.

"Shhh, it's all right," his father's voice rumbled soothingly. "We're on our way to see Shinsei. He can give you something to make you feel better. You're going to be okay. I promise."

"No," Inuyasha murmured. "I'm not going to be okay . . . I'm never going to be okay, Father . . . What'd I do? I don't understand . . . Why does everyone hate me, Father? Why? What'd I ever do to them?"

"Not everyone hates you, Inuyasha," came the gentle scolding. "You're being a silly pup for even just thinking it. They just don't know the way that I know you or the way Yashira, your brother, and Kashi know you. They just want to see what it is they want to see. They haven't seen the things you've gone through or have heard about it . . . and they don't want to ask."

"I don't want them to know, Father. I don't want them to."

"Hush, child. I know you don't. And I don't want them to, either, but, somewhere, deep inside them, they suspect . . . and it frightens them . . . They want to believe that no one could ever be that cruel to anyone, especially a child. And they don't have to. You know why?"

Inuyasha shook his head, tears still streaking down his cheeks.

"Because one day they're going to see the precious little boy that I hold in my arms. They're going to see the beautiful child that you are and know that they were wrong. You have to believe that, my son. Have a little faith in yourself. One day, you'll see it, too. I swear it."


	11. Intermission 5

Strong arms cradled him as the wind whipped by, sending his hair flying. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see NatsuMaru leaning over him, the captain's face set with determination. His senses told him they were alone and moving farther away from where he'd last seen his father.

"Where's Father?" he whispered. The youkai guard spared him a brief glance. If he'd been surprised to see him awake, Inuyasha couldn't tell. The seven-thousand-year-old warrior had an uncanny knack for keeping things hidden.

"With Sesshomaru and the others, my Lord. The demon slayers were right on our trail so your father had me retreat to take you to safety . . . They're going to be confronting your mother and the slayers for what happened to you."

"What?!" He tried to sit up but NatsuMaru held him tight.

"Relax, my Lord. You're safe and that's all that matters to them at this moment."

"But . . ."

"I have my orders, Lord Inuyasha. Though you may be the new Lord, I dare not disobey your father. Not where you're concerned. Let him breathe easier with the knowledge that you're safe as he confronts Izayoi. It's what he wants."

"Very well," he whispered, his face contorting with concern. He didn't like this. Not one little bit.

'Please . . . just let them return home safely, Kami. They're very dear to me . . . let them come home safe . . . that's all I ask.'


	12. Chapter 6

"He'll be all right, my Lord," Shinsei murmured. "Just shaken up."

"But he curled around himself," InuTaisho frowned.

"Ghost pains and instinct, my Lord," the healer stated. "It's only been a year since he came here to live. He hasn't fully healed from the experience. He may never heal from it."

InuTaisho's frown deepened as he gazed at the sleeping child. Then he nodded.

"Understandable . . . can I take him to his room?"

"Hai. Before you do, my Lord, there is something I need to discuss with you . . . in private."

His frown deepened as the healer led him away from his son, noting Shinsei had a concerned expression on his face. When they were in a more secluded part of the male's home, they both paused.

"What is it, Shinsei?"

"To be honest with you, my Lord? I'm worried. Very worried."

"About?"

"Inuyasha," he replied. "I didn't want to say anything with him being in earshot but . . . well . . . as I said, he hasn't fully healed from his experience of living with his mother . . ."

"Right," InuTaisho nodded. "You said he may never heal from it. That was why he curled in on himself when I brought him in from the gardens."

"Hai," the healer agreed. "I said that . . . but it has me worried nonetheless. It . . . it is as if the abuse ran deeper than Izayoi and the servants just beating him. I've watched him, my Lord. When he doesn't think anyone is watching him, he eats as if he's still starved. He still doesn't do anything that might get him into trouble. He's . . . he's still quite a timid child. Are his nursemaids treating him well?"

"They are," he confirmed. "He fears them, though. I . . . I heard him this morning . . . when he didn't think there was anyone there to hear him. They remind him of his mother. I have the youkai nursemaid from Kenmaru's court coming in to help put him at ease. Is there anything else, Shinsei?"

"Actually, my Lord, there is. Have you ever been by the gardens when the children are playing?"

"No. I can't say that I have. Why?"

"He . . ." the healer paused for a moment then drew a deep breath. "He doesn't play with the other children. He doesn't go anywhere near them."

"He doesn't?"

"Iie. He doesn't."

"Why?"

"The children . . . they seem to think that he is a spoiled and pampered prince, my Lord. Why, I don't know but I've heard the whispers. And I've watched him whenever I could after the other children came here to live. He's . . . given up on trying to be friends with anyone. The children do not want him near them."

"How did it go when he did approach them?"

"Not good," the healer sighed. "He isn't assertive . . . he doesn't want to be seen as being demanding so he keeps to himself."

"And in keeping to himself, he's still appearing to be spoiled," InuTaisho shook his head. "Was there anything else, Shinsei?"

"Nothing that I can quite put my finger on, my Lord."

"I see . . . Arigato, Shinsei."

"You are most welcome, my Lord."

InuTaisho left the room and headed back to where his youngest son rested. He quietly approached Inuyasha then lifted the child into his arms. As he did so, he reflected on the day's events to that point and wasn't liking what he'd seen and heard, especially at the sight of his son on the ground . . . and the scroll.

Taking Inuyasha out of the garden had been the only way he could think of to keep his anger from taking control. He'd recognized the shredded scroll that lay next to his son, and it had upset him to see his family's history, and Inuyasha, treated so callously.

'How did Inuyasha get the scroll, though?' he asked himself as he headed into the castle proper. 'I thought I had locked away. Inuyasha isn't old enough to read it just yet.'

"My Lord?" a quiet voice inquired. InuTaisho snapped out of his thoughts. TsukuYouMaru was cautiously approaching him, his expression furrowed. Several other advisors were right behind the bat youkai. Each wore the same expression as well.

"What is it, TsukuYouMaru?"

"We questioned the children as to what happened in the garden . . ."

"I expect the ones who punched my son and who tore that scroll to be punished appropriately," InuTaisho interjected, his tone irritated. He really didn't want to hear excuses right now, and his newer advisors seemed to have plenty of them. Especially when it came to their own children. "There is no excuse for what transpired today. No excuse at all."

"My Lord, please. They're not the only ones . . ."

"Do you know what was on that scroll?" he inquired quietly.

"My Lord?" The advisors all blinked at the sudden change of subject.

"Do you know what was on that scroll?" InuTaisho repeated.

"No, my Lord," TsukuYouMaru shook his head. "I don't know what was on that scroll."

"Do you know valuable that scroll is?"

"No," TsukuYouMaru shook his head once more. "I don't know how valuable it is, though I daresay that it must be rather valuable if you're bringing it up."

"I thought as much . . . and you are correct. It is very valuable . . . the scroll itself is one of many that contains my family's long and proud history, going as far back to when my father was still a pup and had yet to take over these lands. It was the first scroll that began my family's history and the only scroll. _That_ is what was on that scroll."

"Then how did Inuyasha get a hold of it?" the bat youkai frowned.

"That is my concern," InuTaisho stated coldly. "Just as the unruly and disrespectful behaviour of the children . . . _your_ children is _your_ concern. I expect that those responsible will be punished appropriately by their parents. And, since the other children did not seem to be inclined to stop the two, all mid-morning play is at an end. It is studies from this day forward until they can prove themselves worthy of having some play time."

"My Lord, that is extremely harsh!" one advisor protested. The rest of them nodded their agreement.

"He's right," another chimed in. "The children need to go outside. They need to play. The are children, after all."

InuTaisho merely shrugged.

"That may be but my decision stands," InuTaisho said, his tone firm and still cold. "But children though they are, they still need to show each other respect."

"They _do_ show each other respect . . ."

"But they don't show it to my son," the daiyoukai interjected. "They never have. Just as _you_ never have. Now, if you'll excuse me, _my_ son needs to rest."

Without another word, InuTaisho stalked past them, his form trembling with anger. He had to get away from them . . . before he lashed out and killed one of them. Something he had ever yet to do and something he never _wanted_ to do.

'I am not that kind of a lord. I am not.'

InuTaisho glanced at the child he held in his arms and let out a sigh.

'Oh, child. What exactly happened out there? And what am I going to do with you if things don't get any better?

He had heard Inuyasha's voice ringing out. For the first time ever. He had ideas as to what had happened but no real answers to his questions. They'd have to wait until his son woke up.

'And I can wait . . . I can wait.'

888888888

TsukuYouMaru growled softly as he stormed back to his living quarters. He knew that inuyoukai were fiercely loyal to their pups and that they could be obstinately stubborn but this was going beyond ridiculous. If only InuTaisho would listen!

'There has to be a way to get through to him! There just has to!'

As he neared his home, TsukuYouMaru drew a deep breath and let it out. For as frustrated as he was, he didn't need his mate and his daughter witnessing it. Still, his lord's blindness to his youngest son's behaviour ate away at him. It felt like the inuyoukai was being willfully ignorant of his son's personality.

'I mustn't worry about it. Not right now. I have to see how Kira and Shiori are doing.'

"TsukuYouMaru . . ." At hearing his name being whispered, the bat youkai frowned then glanced around.

For a moment, he saw no one. The hallway before him was empty and the hallway behind him was empty. It wasn't until he started to resume his walk back to his quarters that he saw one of his fellow advisors standing in a darkened corridor leading to another part of the palace. The male motioned for him to come over. Frowning, TsukuYouMaru did as beckoned. When he was in the darkened area, his eyes met the bright yellow of the serpent youkai.

"Yes, Akari?" he murmured. "What is it?"

"Several of us are having our own little meeting in the gardens," Akari stated quietly.

"About?"

"About Prince Inuyasha," the hebi replied.

"I really do not wish to discuss that child," TsukuYouMaru said stiffly. "He gets away with far too much as far as I'm concerned."

"I figured as much," came the slight smirk. "None of us really wish to discuss that child anymore than what is necessary. However, I think that you shall enjoy this conversation. In fact . . . I guarantee it will be of great interest. What do you say, TsukuYouMaru? Are you going to come?"

He hesitated for a moment. For some reason, the thought of holding a meeting over a child didn't sit right with him. That didn't mean to say that TsukuYouMaru liked Inuyasha but the prince was still a child. This meeting didn't bode well.

'Nonsense! You're making something out of nothing,' he told himself. TsukuYouMaru forced himself to smile at the serpent.

"Hai. I shall. Let's go."

888888888

Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could through the palace hallways. He'd just heard a rumour that his brother had been involved in a fight of some kind and that their father the boy had been taken to see Shinsei. He had to see if the boy was all right.

'Please, Kami, let him be all right.'

As he approached Inuyasha's chambers, he noticed Kira at the boy's door, her daughter at his side. The young girl didn't appear to be happy to be outside his brother's door, if her body posture was any indication. Sesshomaru slowed his pace down. It wouldn't do for the intended heir to appear hassled and it didn't matter for what. With all the regal air that he could muster, and he could muster quite a bit, Sesshomaru breezed by the woman and her child, entering his brother's room. The sight he saw broke his heart.

Inuyasha lay curled up under a blanket, his father sitting lotus-style next to the boy. His brother's expression, though he appeared to be sleeping, was pained, and he had tear stains across his nose and down his cheeks. He let out a whimper as Sesshomaru approached. InuTaisho glanced up at him, his eyes tired and filled with worry. He gave his father a questioning glance.

"Shinsei gave him something so that he'd sleep," came the quiet explanation. "He wouldn't calm down otherwise."

"So someone _did_ hit him," Sesshomaru stated coldly. "Why?"

"I don't know," InuTaisho shook his head. "And I don't really care right at this moment. Your brother is my only concern. Him and the scroll . . ."

"The scroll?" he echoed, an icy knot of dread forming in his stomach.

"Hai. The family scroll. I don't know how Inuyasha got a hold of it, but it was shredded by one of the children while they were outside today."

Sesshomaru heaved a ragged sigh, sitting across from his father. One hand strayed over to one of Inuyasha's puppy ears and idly began to pet it.

"It must be tearing him up inside, the scroll being destroyed like that," he murmured, lowering his head.

"What?"

"I gave him the scroll, Father," Sesshomaru replied, keeping his eyes downcast. "I went in to your private reading chamber and retrieved it. I thought it would cheer him up from whatever was making him so sad . . . and I made him promise to take very good care of it. He must have taken it outside to read while the children played."

"Sesshomaru, he's too young to be reading our family's history," the daiyoukai stated in a hushed tone. "It is a very violent and bloody history. He . . ."

"Wouldn't understand it?" Sesshomaru finished, finally meeting his father's gaze. "That's where I think you're wrong, Father. He's a smart child. He's already surpassed me when I was learning things at his age. I know he has."

"I'm well aware of his learning abilities," came the clipped reply. "He is still too young to be reading our family's history. It's too violent . . ."

"No more than what he's already lived through, Father. No more than what he's already lived through."

A soft moan interrupted anything further that they might have had to say to each other. Both males glanced at the small boy laying next to them as he started to stir a little. A dry, violent cough escaped the child, causing his tiny, lithe form to tremble. Sesshomaru's stomach lurched as his brother's skin started to glisten in the fading afternoon sunlight and as the scent of a fever greeted his nostrils. Before he knew it, he was on his feet and running through the palace once more, only this time he was running for Shinsei, vaguely aware of the strange sense of deja vu that had washed over him.

888888888

A cool hand brushed against his cheek as he tried to bury himself underneath his blankets. He felt hot. Very hot. Like someone had set him on fire. Yet he knew that if he kicked the blankets off, he'd get chilled and quickly. Bitter experience had taught him as much. Just as bitter experience had taught him that no one was going to care for him while he was sick. He had to get his own water . . . if he could get to his feet. His legs felt like mush and he doubted very much his ability to remain on his feet if he chose to stand up.

For a moment, he just lay there and trying to work up the courage and willpower to get to his feet. As he did so, his stomach rumbled at him once . . . before it started to hurt. It felt like someone had kicked him, sending pain shooting throughout his entire body. Nausea rolled over him like the current of a river, and he let out a choked mewling sound. The hand stroking his cheek left only to be replaced by a set of strong arms lifting him up. Fear seized him and he did the only thing he could think of. He called out for his father.

"Father . . . please . . ."

888888888

InuTaisho cradled his youngest close to him as the boy whimpered his name out in his sleep. Sesshomaru had taken off to find Shinsei. His oldest son wouldn't trust anyone else with such an important task.

'Not that I had a chance to tell Kira to get the healer,' the taiyoukai thought. He would have chuckled to himself if it had not been for the severity of the situation. Inuyasha's fever had hit him hard and sudden, and was causing the small child no certain amount of pain. Footsteps approaching him and his son snapped him out of his thoughts and he glanced up to see Kira and her daughter drawing closer.

"My Lord . . . is there anything I can do? Shall I go fetch the healer?" the nursemaid inquired. InuTaisho shook his hea.d

"No . . . Sesshomaru is retrieving Shinsei now."

"He is?" the woman frowned, her expression dubious.

"Hai. He is. He's quite protective of Inuyasha. Has been since he brought Inuyasha here nearly a year ago."

"He brought Inuyasha here?" Kira echoed, her eyes wide. InuTaisho nodded.

"Oh yes. Took Inuyasha's mother quite by surprise, I'm sure. Definitely put some fear into her heart, though I daresay she didn't know who he was at the time. Probably still doesn't." He returned his gaze back to the child he held in his arms.

"Does she even know he's here?"

"If she does, she hasn't come here to try and take him back," InuTaisho replied. "She hasn't even written to inform me that he's no longer in her care." He adjusted Inuyasha in his arms so that his son's head rested against his shoulder. As he did so, the hanyou buried his face into the silken fabric of his kimono, letting out another choked whimper. InuTaisho rubbed his back reassuringly. He had no doubts that the boy's stomach was still bothering him.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do, my Lord?" Kira inquired, crouching in front of them.

"There is something you can do, Kira," he murmured.

"Hai, my Lord?"

"Fetch some cold water and some fresh linens. And fetch one of the servant girls. We're going to need some broths and teas for him. It's going to be a long night with this one."


	13. Intermission 6

The dragonet slowed down then came to a halt, and NatsuMaru helped him to the ground. Inuyasha took a few deep breaths. He still felt a little shaky, but, otherwise, he was physically all right. It was the wound to his heart and his soul that would take longer to heal.

"Are you all right, my Lord?"

"I'm fine, NatsuMaru," he murmured. "I'm just wishing I hadn't been right, y'know?"

"I know," NatsuMaru replied, wrapping his arms around the hanyou's lithe waist. "But everything has happened, as you predicted. Your brother is free and will soon be inheriting the Eastern Lands. No one can ask for more than that."

"Yeah," Inuyasha sighed. "Can't ask for any more than that."

88888

InuTaisho kept his gaze steeled as the humans entered the clearing, his son at his side. The time had come for his final confrontation with the human princess he thought he could have loved.

'It's all over now,' he thought, his claws flexing. 'I swear it.'


	14. Chapter 7

"_They conspire against you, young prince."_

_Inuyasha blearily opened his eyes as he heard the sound of whispering voices. It was dark all about him but one quick sniff told him that he was still in his room at his father's home and not the dank basement he had lived in when he had stayed with his mother._

"_Huh?"_

"_Your father's advisors . . . they conspire against you . . ."_

_For a moment, nothing registered against his sleep-addled mind, other than the desire to go _back_ to sleep. He was still a little child, after all, and he didn't feel good. Not in the least. Inuyasha closed his eyes once more. Then the words permeated the fog and his eyes flew open. He bolted forward, his eyes darting about._

"_They conspire against me?" he whispered, his heart beating heavily in his chest. Why would anyone conspire against him, he wondered. He'd done nothing wrong. He was just a child, after all. Then he remembered. His father's newer advisors had never really liked him. They deemed him to be a spoiled and pampered prince, and did whatever they could to show their disdain for him. Chances were, if they were conspiring against him, they'd find a way to humiliate him in front of his father. Anything to try and demonstrate to him what a horrible little child they perceived him to be._

"_You see already," came the casual remark. It almost sounded like his aniki. "You're a very bright child, Inuyasha. What do you intend to do about it?"_

"_I don't know," he murmured, casting his eyes to the floor. "I'm used to dodging people who want to beat me . . . not those who conspire against me . . ."_

"_Then you're on the right track already," the voice assured him._

"_I am?" Inuyasha blinked but the voice didn't answer him back. He heard no other sounds other than those of his heart and his breathing. Slowly, he laid back down and gazed at the darkened ceiling. He would've pondered the strange voice's words a little more but sleep claimed him, sending him into blissful darkness . . ._

888888888

Inuyasha let out a small moan as his eyes fluttered open. His entire body ached, he felt hot and sticky, his mouth was as dry as an unused cotton cloth, and, to make matters worse, his nursemaids, Kiki and Kira, were hovering over him. A cool cloth had been pressed against his forehead.

In a split moment, his breath hitched in his chest and he opened his mouth to cry out for his father or his brother . . . anyone but the two human females. His mouth, however, felt so dry that it was nearly impossible for the boy. Instead, he let out a strange mewl and tried to squirm away. A rumbling sound greeted his ears, causing him to relax. He didn't need to be afraid of them, especially with his father right there. Inuyasha knew as much. He let out a ragged sigh just as strong arms scooped him up into a sitting position and a cup pressed to his lips. Cool water washed over his tongue and down his throat as the cup tilted, and Inuyasha drank as much as he could, as quickly as he could.

Once his thirst had been abated, Inuyasha leaned wearily against his father's torso, gulping for air. He couldn't ever recall being this thirsty before . . . at least . . . not since Sesshomaru had brought him here to live. And he knew that his mother had never even bothered to contact his father about him. She'd watched as the servants had beat him until he'd been on death's door. Why would she care if someone had kidnapped him for Kami knew what when she watched him be tormented?

At the thought of his mother, tears welled up in the small child's eyes. He loved her. He couldn't deny it. The woman had given birth to him, after all, and he was quite certain that she had showed it at one point . . . until he got older. Where he'd gone wrong with his mother, Inuyasha didn't know. He just knew that he had more bad memories of her than good ones. But a small part of him wanted to believe, _did_ believe, that his mother, in her own way, loved him. For as much as he feared for everything she had allowed to happen to him, Inuyasha couldn't bring himself to hate her.

Strong arms cradled him close the moment the tears started to flow down his cheeks. He heard his father give his nursemaids some orders. One had to retrieve more water and linens while the other had to get Shinsei. As soon as they were gone, his father adjusted his hold on him and nuzzled him.

"Are you all right, pup?" came the tired murmur. Inuyasha nodded and closed his eyes. For a moment, he could pretend that there was nothing wrong with the world. That was all as it should be. He was safe for his father would protect him from anything that would harm him. His father obviously loved him and Inuyasha was willing to take whatever affections he could garner from his only parental figure.

"You're not hurting any where?" his father inquired.

"No," he whispered, his eyes closing.

"You sure?" The Lord of the castle sounded dubious. "You slept for a very long time, Inuyasha."

"I'm sure," he mumbled, snuggling closer to his father. He didn't care how long he'd slept. He just wanted to feel safe.

As he rested against his father, his mind slowly wandered to the dream that he'd just had. It was a warning. That much he was sure of. And he had an idea he knew who the dream was warning him about. Just not _what_.

'Could always tell Father. He'd protect me,' he thought with a yawn but then immediately dismissed the idea. Why, he wasn't quite sure. He just had.

'I'll figure it out later,' he told himself, his eyes drooping close. 'So tired . . .'

Inuyasha listened to the soothing breathing and steady rhythm of his father's heart, sounds that always had calmed him in his moments of fear. A moment later, his breathing had evened out completely and he had drifted off to sleep once more.

888888888

"How is he doing?"

InuTaisho glanced up to see Sesshomaru and Shinsei standing before him. Inuyasha had just fallen asleep not more than a few moments ago and it worried him. The boy had slept for a little over two days since the incident in the garden and he still burned with a fever. To InuTaisho's mind, it wasn't normal for a healthy child.

"He fell back asleep," he murmured, adjusting the boy so that Shinsei could take a look at him. The healer nodded at his words and carefully took the child from him. Inuyasha whimpered once during the exchange then fell silent again. Whatever had stricken his son was taking a toll on the pup. InuTaisho grimaced at the sight of his son's taut and gaunt face but was thankful that the boy didn't look anywhere near what he had a year ago.

Shinsei, once the boy was secure in his arms, glanced over the small form, his brow furrowed in thought. Then he took a tentative sniff of the child before laying Inuyasha on top of his bedroll. As soon as he'd done that, he placed both hands on his son's temples. Finally, after checking the boy's belly and his breathing, Shinsei glanced at him, wearing an expression of relief.

"The worst is over, my Lord. The fever will be breaking soon."

"You're sure of this?" InuTaisho inquired, trying his best to not dare to hope.

"Hai," the healer chuckled. "The fever will be breaking soon. He'll just need to rest for a little while longer. After that, we can work on getting some more meat on his bones. He's too scrawny for my tastes."

InuTaisho smiled at Shinsei's remark, a genuine smile for the first time in what felt like a very, very long time. His eyes traveled to the tiny boy who slept peacefully next to them.

"Hai. Sounds good to me, Shinsei. Very good."

He reached his hand over to stroke his son's cheek. Silence ensued for a few moments then he glanced at the healer once more.

"Could you watch over Inuyasha for a moment? I need to speak with Sesshomaru."

At Shinsei's nod, InuTaisho rose to his and motioned for his oldest to follow him. The younger youkai raised an eyebrow in question at him but obediently followed. InuTaisho left Inuyasha's room and headed for one of the many conference rooms along the corridor. Unlike most nobles, InuTaisho had conference and sleeping rooms mingled in the same hallways, and had done so on purpose. He'd just taken Yashira as his mate and had wanted to be as close to her as possible. It had been his responsibility then, and duty, to ensure her safety and the safety of any children they would eventually have. In his mind, it was _still_ his responsibility, the opinions of others be damned.

Once he reached a room to his liking, and out of earshot of his youngest, InuTaisho stepped in and waited for Sesshomaru. The younger youkai still had a questioning look in his eyes as he followed.

"Yes, Father?"

"There's something very important I need to talk to you about."

888888888

TsukuYouMaru listened patiently as Akari and several others continued to formulate their plans on how to get Lord InuTaisho to see his youngest son's true nature but didn't really contribute to these . . . sessions. They'd been meeting for the last few days, ever since the incident in the garden and only those who believed Inuyasha to be a pampered prince were the ones to know about these secret meetings.

So far, nothing serious had come from these gatherings, something that weighed heavily on TsukuYouMaru's mind. While he didn't like Inuyasha, he also didn't like the thought of the child getting hurt. The boy would be targeted for his hanyou heritage soon enough.

'If he hasn't been already,' he thought idly. 'I know Shiori has.'

Perhaps, if he were to think about it, that was truly his problem with Inuyasha. The boy, as far as he had seen, had _not_ been targeted because of his hanyou heritage. If anything, the servants – human and youkai alike – treated the boy with the greatest of reverence and, at times, like he was a very delicate little boy. TsukuYouMaru had no doubts that it was because of Lord InuTaisho. No one wanted to be a target of the youkai lord's wrath. They had observed that the other day.

'But why do they treat him like he's delicate?' he frowned. 'He's a little boy. Little boys are _not_ delicate creatures.'

Still, he couldn't deny that the boy was somewhat . . . frail. Most little boys he knew didn't crumple after being punched in the stomach. Most little boys got back up and started fighting. It struck TsukuYouMaru as odd.

"TsukuYouMaru?"

"Hai?" he blinked at the mention of his name, focusing on the serpent youkai who had addressed him.

"Are you all right?" one of his fellow advisors inquired.

"Yes," TsukuYouMaru nodded. "I was just . . . thinking. That's all."

"Ah, I see," Akari smiled. "That's why you weren't paying attention to us."

"Hai," he murmured, feeling his cheeks burn. "What have I missed?"

"The finalization of our plans. We execute them right away."

"Right away?" TsukuYouMaru frowned. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"I thought you'd never ask," the serpent smirked.

888888888

InuTaisho watched as his youngest son devoured bowl after bowl of soup and smiled. It heartened him to see the boy's appetite returning. As of late, Inuyasha had barely touched his food during meals, and he'd become somewhat sullen. His recent illness hadn't helped any, either. InuTaisho hated how . . . fragile Inuyasha's mental state had become. At some point, the boy's mental state had shattered, though he hung on with all his might. He knew his son cried a little more often. He knew what his son feared. There wasn't anything he could do, however, to put the boy at ease. Something had been triggered in Inuyasha, something InuTaisho knew he could never erase.

'Still, this change in him isn't good,' InuTaisho mused. 'It isn't what I want to see in my son. In either of my sons.'

As he watched Inuyasha, a light smile crossed his face. The boy certainly had a light of his own. Inuyasha had somehow managed to melt some of the iciness that had surrounded Sesshomaru and Yashira. His oldest had become a little more compassionate towards others. Sesshomaru wouldn't be entirely compassionate towards others – that's just how the younger youkai would always be – but he was towards Inuyasha. But the biggest difference had been his mate. While she didn't act motherly towards his hanyou son, she had warmed considerably. She'd even become a little protective of Inuyasha, often at odds with his newer advisors.

His newer advisors . . . InuTaisho fought back a heavy sigh when he thought of them. Several of them had hanyou children themselves yet they seemed to find it prudent to point out _his_ son's faults. And their current silence where his son was concerned was not lost on InuTaisho. It worried him. Why, he couldn't exactly say. It just . . . did.

'I know my son isn't perfect . . . he's just a child, after all.'

"Father?"

Inuyasha's quiet voice broke through his thoughts and InuTaisho glanced at the small boy crouched in front of him. Golden eyes gazed at him brightly . . . happily, almost. InuTaisho tilted his head some, noting it as a rather small change in his son. It had been months since he'd seen that . . . happy look in his boy's eyes. What had brought that change, he didn't know.

'I'm not going to be able to find out, either. Not until we get back . . .'

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

The small boy tilted his head again, the tone of his eyes shifting from happy to curious.

"Something's bothering you," he murmured. "I can see it."

"You can?" InuTaisho blinked. To that, Inuyasha nodded then placed a finger next to his temple.

"It's in your eyes," Inuyasha said softly.

For a moment, InuTaisho said nothing. Could say nothing, in fact. The fact that his nearly six-year-old son had noticed something troubled him confounded him.

'How did I end up with two observant sons?' he wondered as he shook off his shock. He gave Inuyasha a reassuring smile.

"I'll be all right, child. I just have something very important to tell you."


	15. Intermission 7

"InuTaisho . . ."

"Izayoi," the former daiyoukai nodded in acknowledgment. The woman hadn't aged over the last fifty some years. Her new youkai mate had seen to that.

"Where's Inuyasha?" she inquired airily, the demon exterminators flanking her. A monk and a strange girl also were behind her but InuTaisho wasn't worried. They'd be leaving soon.

"He's safe," he replied coolly. "And unharmed."

"Unharmed?" Izayoi blinked, confusion passing over her face. She quickly recovered. "I see. That's . . . good, I suppose."

"Yes," InuTaisho smirked. "Good for me . . . good for these lands . . ."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the strange girl demanded, putting herself in the conversation. InuTaisho raised an eyebrow at her then took a step back. Sesshomaru and the rest of his guards followed suit.

"Just what it means, strange little miko. Just what it means."

Having said that, they took a few more steps before disappearing into the foliage of the forest.

88888

"Here you go, my Lord," NatsuMaru murmured, presenting him with some fresh linens. Behind him was another servant with some armor. Inuyasha gazed at the linens before giving a weary nod.

"So it's come down to this. I'm sorry, Mother. You give me no choice. I have to do this. For the sake of these lands . . . and my family."

Inuyasha slowly rose to his feet, taking the linens from the youkai guard. He knew what he had to do. He just hated himself for it.


	16. Chapter 8

1Inuyasha fidgeted slightly as he watched his father, grandfather, brother, and stepmother leave the palace gates. Next to him stood all three of his nursemaids and his uncle Kenmaru.

'Two weeks. They're going to be gone two weeks . . . maybe longer . . .'

He felt extremely vulnerable, especially with his father and older brother leaving. Inuyasha knew why they were leaving, knew that eventually he would be on a similar mission once he was older. His father had explained as much. However, that didn't mean he had to like the fact that they were leaving. When his father left, there had always been Yashira and Sesshomaru there to protect him. With all three of them gone . . .

'Anyone can get to me,' Inuyasha thought, a light shiver coursing through his frame. A strong yet gentle hand clasped his shoulder, startling the small boy and causing him to glance up. His uncle gazed at him, golden eyes sparkling warmly and a reassuring smile on his face. Inuyasha found himself returning that smile.

"No frowns now," came the quiet statement, "or your father might never let me come here and stay with you like this again. He'll think I'm a boring and terrible uncle."

Inuyasha giggled at that and found himself sitting on top of his uncle's shoulder. It was something his father often done with him, so he could have a better view of what was going on around them. From where he sat, he was able to watch his family leave until their forms had disappeared into the distance.

Once they were no longer in sight, Kenmaru turned around and walked back into the palace, ready to deal with the palace's daily activities. Inuyasha knew that was why Kenmaru was there. It had been explained to him once before, when InuTaisho had left the palace for the first time after Inuyasha's arrival and Sesshomaru had acted in the daiyoukai's stead.

Of course, that had been _before_ the newer of his father's advisors and their families had arrived to the palace. Inuyasha had been told by one of the older children that lived there, one that didn't belong to the newer families, that it wasn't unusual for a warlord to bring home "spoils of war."

And that was what the boy had referred to the new advisors and their families as. Spoils of war.

At first, Inuyasha had believed that to be the reason why the newer advisors didn't like him. He was the youngest son of a daimyo, the Inu no Taisho. Royal blood flowed through his veins, making him a target on top of his half-breed status. Then, as he had watched and observed, he had noted that it wasn't because they'd been conquered by his father. The advisors adored his father. His father had, after all, been compassionate when he'd made his decisions as to how each would serve InuTaisho. The advisors had a problem with him. From their children (and from their own mouths), he'd heard what they thought of him. It had hurt because he'd had no idea as to what he had done to give them that impression.

So he'd done what he could to show that he wasn't. He had tried not to intrude when his father met with the advisors. He'd tried his best to share with the other children, which had always been his wont to do. Nothing had worked. As they had with his mother, things constantly changed on him so he did what he could to avoid the advisors and their children. Another thing that had blown up in his face. After the dream he'd had when he'd been sick, Inuyasha had come to a decision that, had his family known, would have shocked them.

He didn't care anymore. He wouldn't care anymore. Not what the advisors thought of him, not what the other children thought of him. The only people in the palace that truly mattered to him were his family members and a handful of the servants. The barrier that he'd had around his heart before was slowly being built once again. He had to. He didn't like being hurt anymore, he didn't want to be hurt anymore. Inuyasha had finally reached his limit.

'Besides,' he thought as his uncle walked by several of advisors and servants, 'now would be the time for them to try something. But what are they going to do? I don't get it.'

As they passed by, Inuyasha's eyes locked with one person's in particular. TsukuYouMaru. For a brief moment, the gaze was held. Then Kenmaru left the room, bringing Inuyasha's attention back to the present.

'I'll find out soon enough.'

TsukuYouMaru felt himself shudder the moment Inuyasha's eyes let him go. There had been an iciness in the child's eyes that had never been there before and it frightened him. He had become so used to seeing the boy be so loving and affectionate that to see that . . . coldness in those golden-amber eyes disturbed the bat youkai. It disturbed him greatly and he wondered not for the first time if Akari's plan was going to be worth it.

'He's a pampered child,' TsukuYouMaru thought, quickly shaking his head. 'Of course, it's going to be worth it. Once it's over with, Lord InuTaisho will see his son for what the boy truly is and then proper discipline can be given.'

"Something the matter?"

At the sound of NatsuMaru's quiet voice, TsukuYouMaru nearly leapt out of his skin and whirled around to glare at the inuyoukai warrior. Though he had more than excellent hearing, TsukuYouMaru could never hear when NatsuMaru, or any of the other elite guards from Rei Inu's army, approached him. The inuyoukai warriors, out of all of the inuyoukai clans, were the most lethal and TsukuYouMaru knew it. That was how they had managed to defeat his father, the largest and oldest bat youkai that had ever lived.

"No," he growled, trying to get his racing heart under control. "Why do you ask? And what are you even doing here? Shouldn't you be with Lords Rei Inu and InuTaisho?"

"No," NatsuMaru smiled softly, his amber orbs blazing bright. "Lord InuTaisho requested that I stay here, to keep Inuyasha safe. No one would dare to attack both him and Lord Rei Inu. No one wise enough, at least."

"You're here to keep Inuyasha safe? Aren't the palace guards enough?"

"Possibly," the warrior shrugged. "However, I do not question my Lord's orders. I merely obey them."

"Then you have another purpose here," TsukuYouMaru all but spat. He knew better than to get on the bad side of an inuyoukai.

A sly grin appeared on the warrior's face in response to TsukuYouMaru's words. The bat youkai shivered when he saw it and knew that he had hit the mark.

"As a matter of fact, I do," NatsuMaru replied. "Lord InuTaisho has informed me of the change in Inuyasha's lessons."

"He has?" TsukuYouMaru echoed, his heart skipping a beat.

"Hai. He has and he has asked that I begin Inuyasha's training."

"Training? Training for what?"

"To fight, of course," the inuyoukai answered. "It is what I have done with every child born of Rei Inu's bloodline. Inuyasha shall be no different."

"Does Inuyasha know this?"

"He does," NatsuMaru nodded, that sly grin still on his face.

"I'm sure the boy wasn't too happy with that . . ."

"On the contrary, Inuyasha's quite excited by this prospect. He's such a good child. A very good child."

"Oh . . . I see . . ."

"I'm sure you do. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to prepare for his lessons tomorrow. Good day to you, Master TsukuYouMaru."

"Are you sure that's what he said?"

At the bat youkai's nod, Akari licked his lips. This was simply far too delicious for the serpent youkai to digest quickly. He wanted to savour it.

Of course, he knew that TsukuYouMaru was quite worried about this development. The inuyoukai warrior was not easy to fool and if Inuyasha even so much as complained to the guard about what was going on . . .

'We could be foiled,' the serpent thought. 'But I know how to get around such a dilemma. Little child, you are not going to get away with anything anymore. I swear it. Tomorrow . . . we begin.'

He was out of breath but still he kept running. If he didn't run, he was going to be late for his first fighting lesson. Inuyasha didn't want to be late. His instructor, Master Akari, keeping him late after everyone else had been dismissed hadn't helped him any.

'He says I'm behind,' Inuyasha thought idly as he raced through the hallways. 'How can I be behind? My other instructors said I was doing well. Better than Sesshomaru when he was my age. How can I be behind the others?'

Quickly, Inuyasha shoved the advisor's words out of his mind. Despite what the other children in the group already knew, the boy figured it had to be a game on the serpent's part. There was no way he could be behind the other children. It was only the first day for that particular lesson.

'I'm sure everything will be all right tomorrow,' he told himself as he reached the dojo where NatsuMaru waited for him.

However, the next morning, things were not all right nor were they the days following. Each time he went to his lessons, he found himself further and further behind the other children and he desperately wanted to catch up with them. He didn't think about why this was actually happening nor did he think it odd. Most of the advisors/tutors often helped the other children with their studies so Inuyasha thought nothing of it. The only thing he _could_ think of was to get caught up and to prove to his tutors that he was not an ignorant child. He stayed up long into the night, studying everything that he had fallen behind in and trying to get ahead, his appetite also slacking off.

However, in his attempts to get caught up, Inuyasha's fighting lessons suffered for it. He didn't have time to practice the basic maneuvers that NatsuMaru was teaching him, and he was thankful that inuyoukai warrior understood.

'More understanding than my other instructors,' Inuyasha thought with a yawn as he stepped into the bath, his lithe form trembling from fatigue and embarrassment. Because he'd fallen so far behind the other children, the reprimands had become severe. Most often, they were in front of the other children and very degrading, humiliating. When he did fall asleep at night, it was often because he'd cried himself that way.

'Is this what my dream spoke of? I don't know anymore . . .'

As quickly as he could, Inuyasha washed himself off and climbed out of the tub. The water had a very bad habit of relaxing when he couldn't afford to. He had to hurry before he was late, which often anymore. It seemed like his tutors started without waiting for everyone to arrive . . .

In his hurry to get out of the bath, however, Inuyasha failed to notice a puddle of water on the floor. He dashed over it, as he often did when he hurried, and slipped. His ankle twisted out from underneath him and sent him crashing to the floor.

At the moment of impact, the breath left Inuyasha in a hurry. He lay on the floor, gulping in air as quickly as he could as tears welled up in his eyes. Pain shot from his right ankle all the way up his leg.

'I don't have time for this!' he screamed to himself. The moment he'd caught his breath, he scrambled to his feet, ignoring both the pain in his ankle and the worried fussings of his nursemaids. He wasn't about to let himself fail anything. He didn't want to disappoint his father, after all.

"Inuyasha, please slow down," Kira pleaded. She knew that her words were falling on deaf ears. The pup had gotten into his head to finish getting dressed, by himself, and hobbling out of his room to his lessons. She'd seen the bruises that were forming on his body and the angry swelling of his right ankle. The red welts on the top of his hands weren't lost on her, either. They had appeared within a few days of Lord InuTaisho, his mate, and his oldest son leaving. However, the boy had become profoundly stubborn since his father's departure. Inuyasha insisted on picking out his own clothing and getting dressed on his own. The boy even refused help when it came to studying for his lessons. She knew that getting him to slow down would be impossible.

And she was right. Rather than listen to her, Inuyasha hobbled into his room, stark naked and dripping wet, then proceeded to dress himself. The child was in a strange mood, one that she couldn't even begin to understand.

'He's going to end up severely hurting himself this way.'

"Inuyasha," she began once more. She had to try, at least.

"What?" came the terse yet tired response.

"Take it easy," Kira stated, kneeling next to him. "Your lessons don't begin this early. You know that."

"I can't be late," he replied, not even looking at her. "I can't."

"Inuyasha, your ankle is hurt. I can see that. We need to go see Shinsei . . ."

"I don't have time."

"Yes," she stated firmly, grasping his chin. He flinched, which wasn't lost on her. Not after what Lord InuTaisho had told her. She had to hide her shock of how exhausted and wan the boy looked. "You have time."

"No," Inuyasha shook his head. "I don't have time. I'm going to be late."

Before she could say anything more, Inuyasha rose to his feet and hobbled out of his room.

'This isn't good. Not good at all.'

A small twinge of guilt stole through TsukuYouMaru as he watched Inuyasha hobble, quite literally hobble, into the study room that had been given to him. The boy's silvery-white hair still dripped, as if he'd taken yet another hurried bath, and he appeared to be exhausted. In a way, the bat youkai marveled at how the child even managed to keep on his feet.

'Can't think of that,' he mentally shook his head. 'I have a job to do.'

"Inuyasha . . ."

"Yes, Master TsukuYouMaru?"

"You're late."

At hearing that, the bat youkai noticed Inuyasha's crestfallen expression, and he knew that the boy had done everything he could to get there on time. Given that the inu hanyou now had a limp, TsukuYouMaru knew it couldn't have been easy, either.

'Can't make an exception. Can't make an exception. I have a point to prove. I can _not_ make an exception.'

"I'm sorry, Master TsukuYouMaru . . ."

"I do not wish to hear any excuses," he snapped. "There is no reason for you to be this late. Come here. Now."

As best he could, Inuyasha walked to the front of the room and held out his hands. With as much force as he could muster, TsukuYouMaru slapped the boy's wrists, using a slender willow stick. Twice. Then he began his usual routine of berating the boy in front of the rest of the children, making an example out of Inuyasha before sending the child back to his study mat. However, he couldn't help but notice the thin trail of blood that followed Inuyasha as the lessons resumed.

Once the hour was over, the children scrambled to leave and TsukuYouMaru found himself quietly approaching Inuyasha. Before he could say anything to the child, though, Inuyasha was on his feet and hobbling as he could out the door. The bat youkai then sighed and shook his head. He hadn't meant to slap Inuyasha's wrists that hard. Not to where they bled.

"Feeling guilty?"

Startled at hearing his mate's cold tone, TsukuYouMaru glanced up and found Kira glaring at him.

"Nani?"

As soon as the word had left his mouth, a stinging sensation blossomed in his cheek and his head snapped to one side. Surprised, he turned his gaze back to the dark-eyed woman who had stolen his heart.

"How could you do that to him?" she hissed. "Especially in front of the other children like that? Do you really hate him that much?"

"Kira, he was late," he feebly began.

"Like hell he was!" she exploded. "He was on time! As he _always_ is! And with a swollen ankle, no less! How could you do that to him?!"

Now, TsukuYouMaru had seen many sides of his mate. Many sides. He'd seen her happy and joyful, and he had seen her after she'd given birth to Shiori. He had not, though, seen Kira this angry and livid before. Not once in the years they'd been together.

"Kira . . ." he began once more, reaching for her.

"Stay away from me."

"What?"

"Stay away from me, TsukuYouMaru," Kira stated. "Until you've apologized to that boy for shaming him like that, do not come near me."

"I will not apologize . . ."

"Not even for making him bleed like that? What do you think his father's going to say when he sees them?"

"Lord InuTaisho will understand . . ."

"Understand what? That his son is being tormented? Over nothing?!"

"He isn't being tormented," TsukuYouMaru growled. "It isn't my fault he can't keep up with what I'm teaching!"

"It is when you're jumping ahead of him. And don't tell me that you aren't, TsukuYouMaru. I've seen him. I've seen him study himself into exhaustion and I've heard him cry himself to sleep. Have you any idea of what you're doing to him?!"

Her expression then softened, tears forming in her eyes.

"I watched that little boy fall this morning, TsukuYouMaru. I watched him get back up and do his best to get ready for his lessons. And I couldn't do anything to stop him. I couldn't even convince him to go see Shinsei, as he should have done. Now I know why. I just don't understand . . . how you could be that cruel to him when you saw. And don't tell me you couldn't have made an exception. There was no reason for it and you know it."

"You don't know this boy like I do, Kira," TsukuYouMaru stated quietly. "You do not see him as I do. He is a needy child . . ."

"He is not. You do not know him as I do."

"And how do you know him? What is it that you see, Kira?"

"A little boy whose mother let her servants beat him nearly to death."


	17. Intermission 8

Izayoi glared as InuTaisho, Sesshomaru, and the guards that had been with them disappeared into the forest. They were still there. She felt their presences, as she had no doubts that the slayers, the strange miko, and the monk felt them as well. They were being watched, to see if they'd follow the daiyoukai.

'He foiled my plans once again,' she fumed, doing her best to keep her anger under control. 'How does he manage to do so? Why can't I kill that boy and be rid of him?'

She knew that InuTaisho was protective of Inuyasha. The daiyoukai always had been, just as he'd been protective of the rest of his inuyoukai family.

'But he can't protect Inuyasha forever. I just know that he can't.'

"What are we going to do now, my Lady?" the monk, by the name of Miroku, inquired.

"We're going to follow them," she stated coolly. "Find out what it is that they're hiding. And the hanyou needs to die. No matter what."

88888

Inuyasha sighed softly as NatsuMaru tied the leather straps to his wrist guards.

By trying to assassinate him, his mother had effectively declared war on the Western Lands. As the Lord of the Western Lands, he couldn't let it slide. Not for anyone, including his mother.

"You won't have to kill her, my Lord."

"I know. You said you'd do that for me," Inuyasha murmured. "And how many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Lord."

"The situation calls for it," NatsuMaru gently chided. "You know this, Inuyasha."

"But I'm more to you than just your Lord, right?" he pressed. "After everything we've gone through . . ."

Amber eyes met his golden, a plethora of emotion in them.

"You will always be more to me than just my liege, Inuyasha. Always and forever."

88888

Kagome fought back a sigh as she was presented with the red and white garb of a shrine priestess. She'd already been informed that she'd be learning how to shoot a bow and arrow. They were going to need her purification powers, according to Izayoi.

"It's the only way we're going to defeat InuTaisho and his minions," Izayoi had stated.

"And all I really want to do is go home," Kagome murmured sadly. How she had ended up in the feudal era still astounded her.

"Pulled into the old well by a demon. How lucky for me."

88888

"They're following us."

InuTaisho nodded at his oldest son's assessment. He knew that they would follow. Izayoi couldn't allow Inuyasha to live. Not only did she view him as a shame to her family line and a filthy half-breed, the boy still held her ancestral home in his hand. Tatsu had seen to it.

"Inuyasha will be ready by then."

"Everything was planned by him?"

"Hai. They were."

"How . . ."

"You're better off not knowing, Sesshomaru. You're better off not knowing."


	18. Chapter 9

TsukuYouMaru felt as if someone had dropped a boulder the size of a mountain on top of him, and his mate's words raced around in his head. Inuyasha's mother _let_ her servants beat the boy and repeatedly. How could any mother allow such a thing to happen to her child? It was cruel, it was barbaric, it was . . . no less than what he had done to Inuyasha as well. The bat youkai's eyes traveled to the floor, to the small crimson trail drying there, and he mentally cringed1 as he thought about his own actions towards the boy. Kira gazed at him, her expression one of great sorrow.

"Inuyasha does not trust humans," she said. "He has a good reason for his mistrust, would you not agree?"

"Yes," TsukuYouMaru replied, his tone soft. "I would agree with you, my love."

The small part of him that had wanted to argue the point no longer could. There were such things as discipline and punishment for when a child misbehaved. Children were always finding ways to test their limits of the rules their parents set forth. It was how they learned what behaviours were acceptable and which ones would not be tolerated. Simply beating a child for no reason was something else entirely, and the bat youkai understood far too well the ramifications such occurrences had on a child. He had witnessed severe beatings of his friends at the hands of parents when he had been a youth, and TsukuYouMaru silently cursed himself for not noticing the caution in Inuyasha's behaviour. The boy kept himself at a distance from most of the human staff while always aiming to please his father. Inuyasha wanted to protect himself from ever being harmed like that again, and TsukuYouMaru could not blame him. It was a wonder the hanyou never screamed out when being "disciplined" by the bat youkai.

TsukuYouMaru brushed by his mate and out of the room he used for teaching. He did not see Inuyasha in the hallway, but the bat youkai knew where the boy was heading. If his schedule had not become too much of a mess, the boy's next set of lessons were with NatsuMaru. The elite captain undoubtedly would be much kinder to the boy than the rest of the tutors, and none of the other advisors would dare to disrupt the elite warrior's session. NatsuMaru had drawn his sword on numerous occasions when they tried to interrupt his lessons. Since he knew that was where Inuyasha was going, he would seek out the elite warrior as well.

"Is there something wrong, Master TsukuYouMaru?" a chill-toned voice inquired.

His heart leapt into his throat at hearing the daiyoukai's voice, and he whirled around to see Lord Kenmaru standing behind him. The daiyoukai held a sleeping Inuyasha in his arms, the child's head resting on his left shoulder. NatsuMaru flanked the demon lord on the right. Lord Kenmaru's eyes glittered with a hard edge, and TsukuYouMaru instinctively bowed to the inuyoukai. He had seen such a look once before, in the heat of that final battle with Lord InuTaisho, and he had hoped to never see such a harsh, bloodthirsty stare ever again. It seemed as if his wish was not about to be granted.

"I was looking for Lord Inuyasha," he replied. "There was something I wished to discuss with him. That is all."

"I see," Lord Kenmaru murmured. He was showing considerable restraint, in TsukuYouMaru's opinion. He surmised it was because of Inuyasha. "And what is this something you wish to discuss with him?"

TsukuYouMaru heard the challenge in the daiyoukai's tone, a dare for the bat youkai to say it was a private matter between he and the hanyou. With the marks on Inuyasha's hands and his injured ankle, to say it was private guaranteed TsukuYouMaru a swift yet painful punishment. Lord Kenmaru knew more of Inuyasha's past than the bat youkai did, and the inuyoukai would not hesitate to protect the boy. Most of the original staff also would not hesitate, either. However, given his frantic exit of the room he had just been in, if he said it was nothing of great importance, he would be caught in a lie. Lord Kenmaru would see it as such and again would not hesitate in doling out some kind of a punishment, and TsukuYouMaru despised dishonesty. Perhaps it was why he had been feeling remorseful since Inuyasha had arrived for his lessons earlier. He had been dishonest himself, and he hated himself for it. He already had his answer before he had to debate what to tell the daiyoukai. It was better to tell the truth, in TsukuYouMaru's opinion, and receive whatever punishment Lord Kenmaru had in mind than to lie about why he was searching for the boy. Inuyoukai were also not fond of dishonesty and were known for severely beating liars as well as being notoriously protective of their young.

"It is a private matter, my Lord," TsukuYouMaru said, straightening his back. "But I see that the young prince has fallen asleep. It is something that can wait until Lord Inuyasha awakens."

"I see. A private matter that can wait," Lord Kenmaru murmured. He turned towards NatsuMaru and handed the small boy over to the warrior. The boy never stirred once during the exchange, and TsukuYouMaru realized just how exhausted the child had become. "Take my nephew to Shinsei at once, NatsuMaru. I want his ankle treated before he injures it further."

"Yes, my Lord."

NatsuMaru bowed as best he could while holding the boy then he walked off. Lord Kenmaru returned his attention to TsukuYouMaru. The harsh glint had never left the daiyoukai's eyes, and TsukuYouMaru felt a chill steal along his spine. What was going to happen next was not going to be pleasant. Of that, TsukuYouMaru was certain. The daiyoukai took a step towards him.

"You and I, TsukuYouMaru, have much to discuss. Would you not agree?"

'The same words my mate just spoke.'

"I do, my Lord," he replied, bowing once again.

"Good. Follow me."

* * *

Inuyasha let out a soft moan, and his eyes fluttered in an attempt to open. His limbs felt heavy, though not in a bad way. He ached, but the pain was nowhere near the level it had been before he had fallen asleep. Then Inuyasha noticed he was tucked under some blankets, and his head was nestled on a pillow. A faint hint of medicines and ointments greeted his nose as well, an indication Shinsei had paid him a visit or he had paid the healer a visit. When had that happened?

"You are a very clever child, Inuyasha," a male voice commented. He recognized the voice as belonging to TsukuYouMaru, one of his tutors, and Inuyasha looked in the bat youkai's direction. TsukuYouMaru sat a few feet from where he lay. "By keeping silent of your plight, you managed to uncover a conspiracy against you. I, for one, am quite impressed. Congratulations."

"What are you doing here?" he asked, not caring about any conspiracies or empty praise from a youkai who despised him.

"To offer you my apologies, young prince. My treatment of you has been harsh and dishonourable," TsukuYouMaru replied. "Not to mention very unbecoming as a father of a hanyou daughter." The bat youkai paused and exhaled softly. "There is much I need to learn, young prince, and I do not expect you to accept my apology. Just know that it has been offered to you and with great sincerity. I am truly sorry for how I have behaved towards you."

"Feeling guilty so soon?" Inuyasha asked, stunned by TsukuYouMaru's tone. He heard the sincerity in the bat youkai's voice, but he felt uncertain if he should believe what TsukuYouMaru had just told him. For all he knew, it was a ploy to get him to lower his guard, and Inuyasha could not afford to do that.

"If you wish to think so, then yes. I am feeling horrible and guilty for what I have done," the bat youkai murmured. "However, I am not so sure about the so soon part. You have slept for an entire day and night, young prince."

"What?!"

Alarmed, Inuyasha bolted forward, ready to take off and get ready for the day's tortures. Only, he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, and it held him in a sitting position. Startled even more, he turned his head to see NatsuMaru sitting behind him, a katana laying across the warrior's lap. The elite fighter wore a kind smile on his face, something Inuyasha noticed NatsuMaru never gave to anyone.

"Relax, child," NatsuMaru said, his voice low and soothing. "You are in no trouble with anyone. Your uncle has seen to it as you truly needed the rest."

"He has also . . . suggested some changes for your schooling," TsukuYouMaru added. "I believe you will find them to be acceptable."

"He has?" Inuyasha blinked. This seemed to be too good, more like a dream than a waking moment.

"Hai, young one." NatsuMaru smirked. "He has. Like TsukuYouMaru, I believe you will find the changes to be quite acceptable. I also believe you will find it to be a little more at your pace."

Inuyasha tilted his head, curious as to what the guard captain meant. There were times when Inuyasha had observed NatsuMaru speaking in riddles and only those serving under him understood what he was he was saying.

"How do you mean?"

NatsuMaru shared a glance with TsukuYouMaru. Glancing back and forth between the two full-blooded demons, Inuyasha saw them smile in a knowing fashion. They were sharing a secret. He knew that they were because he had witness his father giving similar looks to the Lady Yashira, and his realization only heightened his curiosity. What did they know that they could not tell him?

"You will find out soon enough, young prince," TsukuYouMaru answered. "Today, you are to rest and regain your strength. Your uncle has decreed it."

"But . . ."

"No arguments, little one," NatsuMaru said. "You will do as you are told or I shall have to tickle your feet. Your father and your uncle have given me permission to do so. Now do as Master TsukuYouMaru has told you and rest."

"Yes, sensei," Inuyasha replied quickly. He lay down as well, trying to hide his feet in the process. They were quite sensitive to the touch, almost as sensitive as his little puppy ears. NatsuMaru chuckled and tousled his hair.

"That's a good pup," he murmured. "TsukuYouMaru and I will watch over as you rest. No one will disturb you. You can sleep in peace."

"Thank you."

* * *

It had not taken Inuyasha long to fall back into slumber, but TsukuYouMaru noticed a soft smile on the boy's lips and a peaceful expression. NatsuMaru pulled the blankets over the boy's shoulders and brushed a hand over an ear.

"He is quite eager to please," he commented. He shifted a little as his position had become quite uncomfortable. Lord Kenmaru had gone fairly easy on him.

"Too eager," NatsuMaru said with a sigh. "And I fear it will forever be ingrained in him."

"It will certainly leave him vulnerable."

"He will be strong, not vulnerable," NatsuMaru stated. "He has already proven that he is. Do you not agree, TsukuYouMaru?"

The bat youkai gazed at the slumbering form, contemplating the inuyoukai's words. Inuyasha _had_ proven he possessed a great inner strength, and he was only a small child of six summers. He nodded.

"Yes. His father will be quite proud of him."

"Yes. That Lord InuTaisho will be."


	19. Intermission 9

"NatsuMaru . . ."

"Yes, my Lord?"

Inuyasha gazed at the elite warrior, a male who had fought at his side in more than a few battles. He saw a demon with a great sense of loyalty and honour, someone who would die to ensure Inuyasha lived. NatsuMaru, to the young lord, was not only the best and most loyal fighter he had ever seen, but he was also his best friend and a lover. The older inuyoukai was not someone Inuyasha wanted to lose for he knew he could never place a value on everything NatsuMaru had given to him. They both stood in the daimyo's tent, ready for the upcoming battle. The time for masks had come for no one could know what they truly meant to each other. To display such a "weakness" guaranteed that one of them would be made a target by their enemy. There was one final order Inuyasha needed to give.

"The outsiders the Lady Izayoi has with her, they are not to be harmed," he said. "Subdued, yes, but not harmed or killed. It is not their fault she is cunning at deception. Let the others know."

"Yes, my Lord." NatsuMaru bowed. "And what of the Lady Izayoi? What are your orders regarding her?"

"She has declared war on us. Show her no mercy."


	20. Chapter 10

"TsukuYouMaru, what is going on? Why are we out here?"

At the whispered inquiry, the bat demon merely shrugged but kept his gaze focused on the main gate to the palace. Lord Kenmaru had summoned all of the palace's advisors the day before, and he suspended nearly all of their duties, including the children's lessons. He then ordered them into a ground-sweeping preparation process, though the demon lord refused to tell anyone but Prince Inuyasha and Captain NatsuMaru why. The palace was then in a state of chaos as the cleaning maids scrubbed the walls and floors ferociously, the cooks started preparing meats and a variety of fruits and vegetables, and the guards kept a watchful eye to the east. The inner and outer walls of the palace were then decorated with bright colours, as if they were going to receive a very important visitor.

Now all were gathered to the main gates, the Lord InuTaisho's banners hoisted high and waving in the light breeze caressing the cheeks of the assembled. Lord Kenmaru stood in the forefront, Prince Inuyasha at his side. Both were dressed elegantly, much like the royalty they were. If a person did not know the history of the small boy, one would have thought he was Kenmaru's son with the way he held himself. In watching them, TsukuYouMaru felt like they were expecting a person of great importance to arrive, someone like the Lord InuTaisho himself.

'We probably are,' he mused, trying to shake his sensation of dread. 'He never said when he and Lord Rei Inu would return with Lady Yashira and Lord Sesshomaru.'

The bat demon inhaled deeply and discreetly, hoping to get his anxiety under control. He knew the last few days had been unusually difficult, especially since Lord Kenmaru had changed the study sessions around so Inuyasha was not in most of the classes, and several of the advisors were not happy with the new arrangement. They were the same ones involved in the young prince's daily humiliation and subsequent torture, and most of them were convinced the boy told Lord Kenmaru what had been happening. TsukuYouMaru said nothing to them, obeying Lord Kenmaru's commands for silence and teaching Inuyasha explicitly. The bat demon also found he had no complaints in tutoring the small boy he had once been against.

At first, TsukuYouMaru believed Prince Inuyasha would be somewhat difficult to deal with, given how he had initially treated the child during lessons. The boy would have felt justified in making his life difficult, in TsukuYouMaru's estimation, and the bat demon steeled himself for the worst.

Rather, he received wariness and quiet mistrust from the small prince, something the bat demon knew he deserved. Fortunately for him, Inuyasha's personal feelings did not interfere with his desire to learn. The boy absorbed knowledge the way a sponge soaked up water, and he even asked TsukuYouMaru about the bat demon caves. Nothing was off-limits when it came to the boy's inquisitive nature. Inuyasha's ability to grasp new knowledge astounded TsukuYouMaru, and he felt pleased to have been proven wrong about the boy. As a result, he enjoyed meeting with the young prince.

TsukuYouMaru blinked and inhaled another deep breath, his gaze still focused on the main gates, but his eyes traveled to Lord Kenmaru and Prince Inuyasha every so often, noticing how they hardly moved even though they stood tall and proud. The only telltale sign Inuyasha was feeling anything at all was the flicking of his ears. The furry appendages twitched and swiveled, turning every which way. It was as if they were trying to capture every sound possible, and the bat demon though the actions were somewhat adorable, even deserving of a reward of some kind.

A low howl could be heard in the distance, answering TsukuYouMaru's thoughts, and all in waiting straightened their backs so they looked like they were standing even taller than they were before. Like everyone gathered, TsukuYouMaru recognized the howl as belonging to Lord InuTaisho. It was the same sound the daiyoukai had let out when he had returned from conquering TsukuYouMaru's people and killing the bat demon's ancient father. Wherever he had gone with his father, his mate, and his son, Lord InuTaisho was returning triumphant once again.

TsukuYouMaru hoped the daiyoukai's joy would still be there when the reprimands to the conspiring advisors were dealt out. He and the other advisors were already in dangerous territory, and the bat demon did not like the idea one bit.

'We'll just have to wait and see,' he thought. 'We'll just have to wait and see.'

888888888

InuTaisho clenched his hands together, his claws digging into the flesh of his palms and drawing blood. He had known for some time his newer advisors did not truly like his youngest son. They thought Inuyasha to be an overly pampered prince, one who seemed to get away with anything and everything, and InuTaisho had hoped to somehow prove them wrong. That hope had been the only reason why he had agreed to allowing some of the newer advisors tutoring privileges for the children residing in the palace, including Inuyasha. His hopes had been betrayed.

"He's quite the stubborn child, Inuyasha is. Stubborn and quite clever," his father commented. Rei Inu's words broke into InuTaisho's thoughts, and he glanced at the old dog. "You should be quite proud."

"Proud?" InuTaisho echoed. "Father, how do you figure I should be proud? My advisors abused their privileges as instructors, and they hurt my son. The child never even spoke a word of what was going on!"

"He endured their torments, InuTaisho. He endured and persevered."

"He should not have done so. He should have said something to Kenmaru or NatsuMaru."

"And now you're starting to pamper him."

"What?" InuTaisho turned and glared at his father, shocked the old dog would even suggest a thing. He did not pamper his children. Rei Inu returned the stare.

"You're pampering your son by teaching him to run to you or others every time he has a problem with someone, and you'll deal with it, even though you know you cannot be there to protect him every single time."

"Father, he should not have endured any more abuse. He's already seen enough."

"I agree. He's seen enough and should not have to endure more," the old dog said. "However, he should also be able to fight his own battles. Inuyasha is not a weak child, my son, and he has proven just that. You should be proud of him for not letting those advisors win over him."

"Win over him?"

"They wanted him to throw a fit over their treatment of him. Those were their goals. TsukuYouMaru admitted as much, but Inuyasha did not want to succumb to their wants."

"No . . . he did not . . . It was their own actions that brought Kenmaru's attention upon them."

"Precisely." His father smiled. "You would do well to point that fact out should they start to complain about the predicament they have created for themselves."

InuTaisho smiled in spite of himself. His father was correct, of course, on all accounts. The advisors in question had caught themselves in their own trap because of Inuyasha's silence, and his son had done well in enduring. He knew he could not demean his son's efforts in any way. He unclenched his hands, the small wounds healing almost instantly.

"Point well made, Father."

"Good. Now go find your son. I am sure he misses you as much as he's missed Yashira and Sesshomaru."

"Yes, Father. Whatever you say."

888888888

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. Inuyasha rested against him, worn out from the story telling and the tickling session. The boy had missed him greatly while he had been away, and Sesshomaru had missed him as well. It felt good to be home and to have his half-brother close by. At least Inuyasha did not judge him or hold any high expectations of him. The boy loved him unconditionally, like his intended did, and the knowledge of how much Inuyasha adored him helped Sesshomaru to pull through the worst of his trials. Thoughts of his brother lent Sesshomaru strength when he needed it and compassion where it was required. Such instances had earned Sesshomaru some bouts of mockery, but, when the trials were over, Sesshomaru stood taller than the rest.

Inuyasha wriggling closer to him brought Sesshomaru back to the present, and the prince's smile grew a little wider. He was definitely glad to be home and with his brother, especially since he had survived his trials and passed the tests he had been issued.


	21. Intermission 10

Sesshomaru gazed at the small army his brother had brought with him and immediately felt humbled. To most others, it would not be seen as an army, but the demon prince knew better. No less than fifteen inuyoukai warriors were there, two of which were among the elite, and there were at least half a dozen members of the wolf tribes. All of the fighters assembled were the best their respective clans had to offer, their skills possibly bordering on legendary. In seeing so many brave and skilled warriors, Sesshomaru could not believe his brother thought he was worth all of this, and he knew he would be in Inuyasha's debt for quite some time. Tents were pitched, and all were preparing for something.

His gaze swept across the camp until he found his brother standing outside one of the larger tents. NatsuMaru was at Inuyasha's side, holding the half-demon's sword while Inuyasha spoke with a dark-haired male wolf demon. Sesshomaru recognized the male as Kouga, the youngest son of Kaito, the leader of the Northern wolf tribes.

"He draws humans and demons alike to him. There is just something about him that is so charismatic," his father observed in a soft tone. Sesshomaru could only nod his agreement, still stunned by what he was seeing. Then his father called out, "NatsuMaru! What is the word from the Lord of the Western Lands?"

The inuyoukai warrior raised his head and turned to face them. His expression was grim.

"The outsiders are not to be harmed. Subdued but not harmed. The Lady Izayoi, however, is to be shown no mercy. She has declared war upon the Western Lands."


	22. Chapter 11

Kaito fought back the urge to growl and lash out at the two sentries standing before him, fear and anger threatening to overwhelm him and send him into a blind and bloodthirsty rage. Both warriors were battered and bruised and even a little bloody from whatever skirmish had fallen upon them. They were also hanging their heads in shame, their tails low, and they spoke no more words. They did not need to speak. The scents surrounding them told Kaito their tales, of a battle well fought yet lost, and they were undeserving of any further rage and harm. It did not mean, though, he cared for the news they delivered.

For almost as long as Kaito could remember, his wolf tribe had been at war with the local inuyoukai tribes and their daiyoukai. Many wolves died in the battles with the inuyoukai under his father's commands, something Kaito swore would never happen under his leadership. The inuyoukai were very much like the wolf demons. Both sides were fiercely territorial. Both sides would defend their lands and their leaders unto the death, and both sides possessed advantages with their heightened senses, especially sight and smell. The wolves were on the losing side, however, due to the inuyoukai's unshakable caste system. Warriors were not only trained among the inuyoukai, they were born among the inuyoukai. Kaito knew an inuyoukai warrior by his facial markings alone and knew that, when he saw an inuyoukai warrior, he needed to retreat as quickly as he could or _his_ warriors would perish. Rumours of a single inuyoukai warrior's abilities were more than just rumours. They were truths he had witnessed in many battles, and Kaito could not afford to throw away lives for the sake of killing one inuyoukai.

This day, though, the problems his warriors encountered were not inuyoukai in origin. There were inuyoukai scents lingering around them, but there was another demonic scent about them. It was a scent similar to that of birds, and these bird-like demons, according to the words the two warriors had spoken before silence fell over the audience chamber again, nearly decimated the wolves hunting for food. The two standing before him were the lucky ones, only they also reported that Kaito's only child, his son, Kouga, was lost during the fight.

What his son was doing with the hunting party, Kaito was unsure. Kouga was only eleven summers old, not even of age to join the hunts. The one warrior recognized Kouga's scent when it was too late. Someone had snatched the boy away. As such, Kaito's parental instincts were railing against him, demanding he find his son and spill the blood of any who would dare harm his only child. Kaito inhaled a deep breath.

"You mentioned the bird demons," he began. "What of the inuyoukai? What were they doing there? Have you a guess?"

"I am not sure of their reasons for arriving, Lord Kaito," the first warrior said. He was the one who mentioned detecting Kouga's presence towards the end of the battle. "I barely recall the end of the battle. I only know they showed, attacking these creatures at will, slaying as many as they could. A few of their warriors fell in their struggles, but they did manage to drive the enemy away. That was when I caught your son's scent and heard his voice."

"So the inuyoukai have him," Kaito said. The warrior nodded his head once.

"I believe so, my lord," he said. "I . . . I believe another child may have been there. I heard his voice almost as clear as the screeches of the bird demons."

"Another child?" Kaito raised an eyebrow at hearing this from his man. It was obvious the warrior's memories were returning to him, and they were causing him to be hesitant as he spoke.

"Yes, my lord. I cannot be certain, but the child may have been one of their own, and the birds attacked him."

"Only to bring the wrath of the inuyoukai upon them," Kaito murmured. "Perhaps I will need to speak with the inu daiyoukai about my son's return."

"Forgive me, my lord, but I do not think Lord Akira harbors your son. I . . ." The warrior paused yet again. "I heard the other child cry out for someone. I heard the child say this name as clear as I can see and hear you now."

"A name? What name might it be you heard?"

"NatsuMaru, my lord," the warrior replied. "I heard the child cry out for NatsuMaru. If the inuyoukai do have your son, and I believe they do, he is now in the Western Lands."

"The Western Lands?" Kaito felt a shiver steal over him at the mention of the inu warrior's name. All wolves (and all demons, for that matter) knew of NatsuMaru, the oldest and deadliest of all inuyoukai warriors. He was an elite fighter, capable of felling many an enemy without so much as straining himself as he did. As far as Kaito knew, NatsuMaru remained in the East, with the most ancient of inuyoukai, Lord Rei Inu. The Western Lands belonged to InuTaisho, Rei Inu's third son. Akira, the one Kaito warred with, was the second oldest. "What have you heard?"

"Only that the Lord InuTaisho has a young son, a few summers younger than Kouga," the warrior said. "He is a hanyou, much like Lord Hiroshi of the Southern Lands, and NatsuMaru now guards the boy. I have heard he goes by the name of Inuyasha."

"Another hanyou," Kaito growled. Like most demons, he cared very little for half-breeds. In his eyes, nearly all half-breeds were weak and short-lived. Most of the hanyous he had seen in his life were grotesque and distorted, not even worthy of living. The only exceptions to his beliefs were the half-breeds produced by inuyoukai warriors. Inu hanyous were beautiful, capable of mesmerizing any onlooker to distraction. Any child born from a powerful in warrior would undoubtedly inherit the parent's prowess and battle skills, thereby creating an opponent Kaito would not dare not trifle with or insult, but he still would never understand the reasons behind mating with a human. Why any demon would mate with a human to produce such a weakling was beyond his comprehension. Kaito rose to his feet.

"I will treat with Akira first," he said. "It is possible the child you spoke of was traveling with his father to the Northern Lands. They may have taken Kouga there."

"As you wish, my lord. I will . . ."

"I will travel alone," Kaito said. "A single wolf will attract less attention than an entire pack. Someone will need to stay here and guard our home."

"Lord Kaito, I must protest! You are our leader! We cannot afford to lose you to either these bird creatures or to the inuyoukai," the second warrior cried out. He even took a step forward. "Send a messenger first! Please! I am sure Lord Akira will send you an escort of his finest once he learns of this new threat. Just do not leave by yourself. Our people will be lost without you."

"Our people will be lost without my son as well," Kaito replied. Again, he felt torn between his duties to his wolves and his duties as a parent. His men spoke the truth, but they had no young. They did not understand his position. Already, Kaito missed the boy and his enthusiasm. The caves did not seem so bright and cheery without Kouga's presence. "He must be returned to me, to us, and soon."

"I cannot begin to understand how you feel, my lord," the second warrior murmured, bowing a little. "I only know what I feel, and it is guilt for not noticing the boy sooner and protecting him. If I had, you would not be in this situation. For that, I am truly sorry, my lord. I will do whatever I can to make amends. Please. Allow me to travel in your stead."

"You are not able to travel," Kaito began. "You would not make it to the inuyoukai territories. Not without healing first."

"My lord!"

"I will hear no more arguments. Both of you, go see the healer. My decision is final."

Both warriors bowed then quietly left the audience cave. Kaito exhaled and found himself sitting on the floor's cold surface. All he could do in that moment was worry over his son. Were the inuyoukai caring for him or were they mistreating him? Was he injured? Did they even know who Kouga was and of his importance to the wolf tribes? Would they demand he and his wolves leave in exchange for his son if they learned the truth? Kaito did not know the answers to his questions. A part of him feared to find out.

'No! I mustn't despair. I will not despair! My son is alive and he will be all right. I know this.' Kaito inhaled a deep breath and let it out. There was much to be done, and he was not sure if time was on his side. Preparations were in order.

'Be strong, my son. Please. You will be home soon, my son. Even if I have to slay every inuyoukai to make it happen, you will be home. I promise.'

* * *

A low howl rang out in the distance, causing InuTaisho to raise his head, and he frowned the moment he heard the call. He rose to his feet and started to run for the main gates.

The daiyoukai knew the owner of the voice calling out, and the reasons for the call were enough to send InuTaisho into a panic. Dread pulsed through his blood as he ran, hoping he was not hearing NatsuMaru's call correctly. He did not want to see his son horribly injured ever again.

The howl never ceased in its cry to aid an injured child as InuTaisho raced towards the main gates. Shinsei was needed and desperately so, and he saw the healer a few paces ahead of him. Many of the servants scrambled to get out of their way as they tore through the halls and into the outer courtyard. The entire time, InuTaisho thought of Inuyasha and the fear his youngest was enduring.

InuTaisho and Shinsei met NatsuMaru at the gate. The warrior grasped the injured child close to him until he saw the healer. In the time it took InuTaisho to blink, NatsuMaru handed the boy over to Shinsei. Dark hair flowed between the two males, and InuTaisho halted. Dark hair? Inuyasha's hair was silver, much like his own, and the daiyoukai glanced at his friend.

"NatsuMaru . . ."

"He's a wolf child, my lord," NatsuMaru said. "He was injured in a skirmish with some bird demons. I do not doubt his tribe will be soon be searching for him. I have sent word to Lord Akira of what's happened and where the boy is. However, I feel I must return to your brother's lands and soon. A battle is brewing, my lord, and I fear it threatens both the wolf tribes and all within the Northern Lands."

"Where is Inuyasha?" InuTaisho inquired. Already, the healer disappeared into the palace, the injured boy with him. From behind NatsuMaru, Inuyasha appeared. The boy clung to his back.

"I'm right here, Father."

InuTaisho's shoulders slumped in relief, and he reached for his son. A few of the servants started to gather around them, eager to hear whatever news NatsuMaru had. The moment Inuyasha was in his arms, InuTaisho hugged him close.

"Tell me, NatsuMaru, what happened?"

"Of course, my Lord," NatsuMaru murmured, bowing. "We were leaving Lord Akira's home, near the borders of the wolf tribes and his lands. Your brother insisted upon an escort through the lands due to the amount of fighting between Kaito's people and his. He wished for Inuyasha to be safe."

InuTaisho nodded as he listened, keeping a firm grip on his youngest. It sounded like his older brother, after all, and InuTaisho could not blame him for wanting to ensure a guest's safety.

"I am guessing there were some wolves along the borders, hunting for food. I cannot be sure, though," NatsuMaru continued. "I saw no kills, and the wolves we saw were massacred by these bird demons. I daresay the wolves held their own against these beasts, despite their few numbers. Inuyasha was the one to see one of the demons attacking the boy. He called out for me to do something."

"And you saved the boy."

"I am hoping so, my lord," NatsuMaru said. "His wounds are healing but not the way they should. Perhaps it is because he is still young, but it does not seem right, this slow healing rate. I fear poison though I did not detect anything amiss as we traveled."

"You did the right thing, bringing him here," InuTaisho said. He glanced at his son then back at NatsuMaru. "Return to Akira. Let him know what you may suspect and that I intend to send him help in dealing with these bird demons. Who is the wolf tribe leader in the north?"

"I believe his name is Kaito, my Lord."

"See if he will allow you to speak with him," InuTaisho said. "He should know one of his tribe's young is safe and in capable hands. We will return him as soon as he is well. Go now."

"As you wish, my Lord."

NatsuMaru bowed again, reached over and touched Inuyasha upon his head, and then turned to leave. With great celerity, the elite warrior disappeared from sight. InuTaisho resisted the urge to let out a heavy sigh. NatsuMaru's news did not bode well for Akira or his lands, and InuTaisho found he cared not for such ill tidings. He even felt sympathetic for Kaito and his people, despite the long centuries of hatred between wolves and inuyoukai. Already, he knew he would be leaving to assist his older brother.

"Father . . ."

At the sound of Sesshomaru's voice, InuTaisho turned. Concern shimmered in his oldest son's eyes, though his expression remained stoic.

"You will need to protect our lands while I am away," InuTaisho said.

"You are leaving? When?"

"On the morrow," he replied. "Akira will have need of my assistance before too much longer. I am sure of it."

Displeasure flashed briefly across Sesshomaru's face, but the younger demon did not speak of it. Instead, he nodded and reached for Inuyasha, and the hanyou reached for his older brother.

"I am sure you will want to take a few warriors with you," Sesshomaru said. "To supplement with the ones Uncle Akira already commands."

"Sesshomaru, I . . ."

"There is a threat brewing within Uncle Akira's lands," the younger demon said. His gaze met InuTaisho's, and the daiyoukai was reminded very strongly of himself when he was Sesshomaru's age. "This threat could spread throughout all of the lands, including our home. I understand, Father. You need to go, to protect your family, and I will do my best to not disappoint you. Just do not forget we are waiting for you here."

His son's words were profound, well-spoken, and InuTaisho found himself speechless. He was saved from speaking, though. Inuyasha lifted his head to look at Sesshomaru's face.

"Aniki, I wish to see the wolf-boy . . . he's with Shinsei."

"Of course, otouto."

With a final glance in his direction, Sesshomaru turned and headed for the healer's home. A feeling of pride swelled within InuTaisho's chest at the same time he felt a pang of loss. His sons were growing and so quickly before his very eyes, and he knew he was missing some very important moments in their lives. For the first time in his long life, InuTaisho felt torn between his younger brother and his sons. He wanted to stay, to be with them and to share in those moments, more than anything. InuTaisho lifted his gaze towards the sky.

"Father," he murmured, mostly to himself. "What would you do?"

* * *

"Father isn't going to Uncle Akira," Inuyasha murmured. At his brother's quiet declaration, Sesshomaru tilted his head. They were nearing Shinsei's quarters, and it was the first time Inuyasha had spoken since he said he wanted to see the wolf-child.

"He isn't?"

"No," Inuyasha said, shaking his head. "He's going to stay here. He wants to stay here. I can feel it."

"Who will go to Uncle Akira then?" he inquired. "I have no doubts about Father's words. Uncle Akira will need assistance, and Father is an excellent warrior next to NatsuMaru."

Inuyasha's puppy ears flicked. Then he shrugged.

"I don't know," the boy replied. "I just know Father isn't going to leave."

"I see . . ." Sesshomaru fell silent for a moment. "And what of our wolf friend? Do you know if he will survive whatever is ailing him?"

"I think he will." Inuyasha smiled faintly. "He's too stubborn to give up."

"That is good to hear. I am sure his parents will be pleased to hear he will be all right."

"Uh-huh . . . they're probably really worried about him, aren't they?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered. "They probably are very worried about their son."

"I don think he should be alone right now. He's probably really scared."

Sesshomaru said nothing to Inuyasha's words. He could only imagine what his brother was thinking and feeling, and the memories that had to be haunting him. There was a time when Inuyasha was in this new child's position, fighting for his life, but the prince knew there was a difference between Inuyasha's situation and the one for the wolf-child. His brother's attackers had been his mother's servants. According to what he heard, the wolf-child had been attacked by large birds with human-like creatures sprouting from their backs. Sesshomaru gave his younger brother a gentle squeeze.

"I am sure you will help him to chase his fears away, Inuyasha. You are a brave child, you know."

"You really think so?"

"I know you are," Sesshomaru replied. "You are my brother."

Inuyasha spoke no more, his gaze traveling from Sesshomaru to Shinsei's home. The scent of the wolf-child's blood grew stronger as they approached, and Sesshomaru lowered his brother to the ground. Inuyasha ran towards the shoji, resembling a blur of blue and white more than a hanyou child. Sesshomaru allowed himself a faint smile. His brother, it seemed, would be taking his words to heart, and it pleased him.

'Do not lose your desire to help others, otouto,' he prayed. 'Do not become like me. It is not something I am sure I can bear.'

* * *

"Lord Kaito, a messenger has appeared. He says he brings news of Prince Kouga."

The wolf demon leader lifted his head, unable to refrain from showing any kind of emotion. He could not help himself. His heart started to beat a little faster, hope blossoming within his chest at the same time as despair, and he could not tell whether the warrior standing before him was frightened or excited. The man trembled so.

"Who is this messenger?" he asked. "Did he say if his news is good or bad?"

"It is NatsuMaru, my liege," the other male said. He inhaled a little. "He did not say if the news was good or bad. He only said he wished to speak with the child's parents first. Kouga's blood and scent are all over him, though."

"Blood . . ." Kaito felt himself slumping, the desire to vomit strong. "Send . . . send him in . . ."

"As you wish, my liege."

The messenger hurried out, leaving Kaito alone for the time being. A thousand thoughts tossed about in his head, like leaves in a whirlwind. His son's blood . . . on an inuyoukai warrior, and Kaito was nowhere near the boy to soothe any fears. That idea alone frightened and agitated the wolf demon leader.

From outside his audience chamber (the largest of the caves with torches for light), Kaito heard voices, detected the faint scent of his son, and he glanced in the direction his subordinate had disappeared. He recognized two of the voices as those of his tribe. The third voice . . . it sounded smooth, like a still pond, strong like the inuyoukai warrior NatsuMaru was, and it contained all the hints of warning and danger Kaito had come to expect from an inuyoukai. He wondered what the warrior looked like, if he even resembled any of his clansmen.

His wonderings soon came to an end. The voices stopped speaking within moments of starting, and a tall warrior, taller than any wolf demon, strode into his audience.

NatsuMaru's stride was one of purpose and one of confidence, and Kaito found himself respecting the warrior instantly. His silver hair had been pulled into a topknot to the back of his head, brushed and flowing like a river. Dark amber eyes gazed forward, gazed directly at Kaito, and the warrior stopped a respectful distance away. Like his clansmen, NatsuMaru bore three smooth, green stripes upon both sides of his face, though their colour was darker than those of the ones Kaito encountered. A long, elegant, and beautifully designed (and undoubtedly deadly) sword hung at the warrior's side. Upon stopping, NatsuMaru offered Kaito a half-bow.

"Kaito, of the wolf demon tribe of the north . . ."

"That is me," he replied. "I am told you bear news of my son."

"Hai," NatsuMaru said, his posture straight and regale. "I do bear news of your son. I can tell you that, when I last saw him, he was alive."

"When you last saw him? What do you mean by that?" Kaito demanded. Fear and anger gripped him, and he rose to his feet.

"It means I left him in the care of a healer," the warrior answered. "As soon as I reported what I encountered to Lord InuTaisho, I returned here, to aide Lord Akira with these beasts. Lord InuTaisho also requested that I inform the boy's parents of his whereabouts and his condition. He promises the boy will be returned as soon as he is well."

"You sound confident that my son is still alive," Kaito remarked. NatsuMaru gave a slight nod of his head.

"I have faith and trust in the abilities of our healers," NatsuMaru said.

"Is that why you took my son to the Western Lands?"

"Your son's wounds were not healing as they should," the warrior replied. "I could not be sure if he was poisoned or not, and, if he was, our healers are more capable of discovering and combating the toxins. Their knowledge is great, and it runs deep into their bones. They know of things other healers do not. I do not mean to sound mistrustful, but I wished for the boy to live. I took him to the healer I've trusted with my life. I do hope you understand."

Kaito nodded, and he closed his eyes. He did understand, and he could not say he would have acted differently in the warrior's stead. He felt relieved to hear his son was in capable hands, and his shoulders sagged. Then he remembered what his warriors told him, of another child present during this unprecedented attack. Kaito opened his eyes.

"And what of the other child?" he asked. "Two of my warriors survived the attack. One told me he heard the voice of another child. Is the other child safe?"

"Prince Inuyasha is quite safe," NatsuMaru replied, a half grin forming. "It is because of Prince Inuyasha your son is still alive. He was the one to see the boy first and direct my attention to his predicament."

"The hanyou prince?!" Kaito blurted out, shocked. As far as he knew, all inuyoukai knew how wolf demons felt about half-breeds. Why would one child care and say something?

"This surprises you?" NatsuMaru inquired.

"To be quite honest, yes!" the wolf leader exclaimed. "You cannot tell me the boy does not know of the war between our kinsmen. It is simply unheard of for a dog to spare a wolf!"

"Children are the most interesting and the most surprising of creatures," NatsuMaru murmured. "I am sure that, if Kouga and Inuyasha meet, they will not see each other as either wolf demon or inu hanyou. They will simply see another child with whom to converse and to play. They only know of differences between our kinds because it is what they are taught."

"You speak with such wisdom," Kaito said. He tilted his head to one side. "You have children of your own?"

"No . . . I have merely observed young pups at play. That is all."

"I see," the wolf leader murmured. He then straightened his back and faced NatsuMaru's gaze directly. There were probably very few who could do such a thing, and Kaito believed they were probably the very lords whom NatsuMaru served. "I am guessing Lord Akira knows of the events that have taken place. Do you believe he will become involved?"

"Despite what you may think, Kaito, you are in Lord Akira's lands and therefore counted as being among his people," NatsuMaru answered. There was no haughtiness or indignation in his voice. The inuyoukai warrior spoke with a matter-of-fact ease and coolness. "Wolf demon or no, he is sworn to protect all who live within his lands. You may not serve him, but he is honour-bound to protect you."

"As I thought might happen," Kaito replied with a weary sigh. "Wolves and dogs are not known for getting along and coming to a compromise."

"But they have come together to face a common foe," NatsuMaru said. "I have seen many things under the sun, Kaito. I recall a time when wolves and dogs lived side by side. There will be a time when it will happen again."

"Then I will hope to be alive to see such a day come," Kaito responded. He took a step forward then offered the warrior a slight bow. "I thank you, NatsuMaru. Not only for your words of days gone by but for saving the life of my child. If it were not for you, I fear the worst could have befallen the boy. Now, if you will excuse me, I must see to my clan. These bird demons are hunting us, and I will not risk the lives of our women and cubs by keeping them here."

"A wise decision, Kaito." NatsuMaru paused. "Lead them to Lord InuTaisho's lands. I will see to it that you have a safe escort." The warrior stood taller then, if such a thing were possible. His hand went to his chest in a straight-armed salute. "May we draw swords together in battle." Then he turned and left, as if he had not been there.


	23. Intermission 11

Kagome stared, her eyes wide with shock and horror, at the sight before her. No more than a dozen warriors stood before the Lady Izayoi and her army. Behind them stood the silver-haired half-demon from before as well as the one demon she had released from the Goshinboku tree and their father. There were more demons there, according to Sango the demon slayer, but Kagome could not see them. Wherever they were, they were well hidden. To either side of her, she noticed her newfound companions shifting. She tilted her head.

"Sango," she whispered. "What is it?"

"We're in trouble," the demon slayer replied, also whispering. "We're in very serous trouble. These are not your average demons."

"They're not?"

Sango shook her head.

"No," she whispered. "They're not. They are inuyoukai. Do you see the green stripes on their faces?"

To that, Kagome nodded. Already, her heart hammered in fear, and the palms of her hand began to sweat.

"They're warriors," Sango continued. "And among the deadliest fighters. All inuyoukai can fight, but those with the green facial stripes are different. They are _born_ warriors, born into warrior clans, and the only groups of demons who can possibly fight an inuyoukai warrior are the wolf demons and kitsune. Even then, a wolf or kitsune will try to avoid fighting an inuyoukai with green facial markings."

Kagome listened carefully, despite the fact she was mortally afraid now. Sango's words were of no reassurance – if anything, they felt more like a proclamation of death – but, to her schoolgirl mind, the inuyoukai sounded as if they had a caste system. The curious student in her wondered how it was working out for them. She knew many countries no longer had the caste system simply because such a system failed miserably.

"And what about the three standing behind them?" she asked. "Can you tell what kind of system they belong to?"

Sango paused then inhaled a deep breath. She brought her bone boomerang up to hide their faces for a brief moment.

"They," she began, "are the Lords of the Western Lands, InuTaisho and his sons, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I believe the Lady Izayoi has chosen the wrong fight."


End file.
